The Rising
by Emil C
Summary: Fullheim, a prospering world were technology and legends collide... But what happens when an old darkness as old as the planet itself plots to free itself now the Goddess of Old has fallen? What is the real role of a Diva? Hozone and Ray? Light and Darkness?
1. Prologue

**Arc Rise Fantasia 2**

**Emil C.:** "Hello everyone! This story was given to me by Trace Carter! It seems he didn't have any more ideas for this story... It is very sad Right Happy? Tenebrae?"

**Happy:** "Aye! Everything here is delicious!" -staring at a huge bowl full of fish-

**Tenebrae:** "Lord Emil, would you be kind enough to tell me why I have to work with this..." -points at Happy eating like a pig- "Blue, short and ill-mannered cat?"

**Happy:** "Emil! Ten-Ten is being mean!" -starts crying-

**Tenebrae:** "Why you little-! How many times do I have to tell you! I AM NOT CALLED TEN-TEN! My name is Tenebrae, Centurion of Darkness Tenebrae..." -hits Happy in the back-

**Emil C.:** "Quit it you two! Please stop..." -Happy throws the bowl full of fish to Emil's face- "O.K.! THAT IS IT! I am tired of your crap" -green eyes suddenly turns red- "If you two runts don't want me to get mad and call Erza and Marta..." -points at the two creatures in front of him- "YOU BETTER START BEHAVING! GOT IT!"

**Happy:** "Aye, sir! Gomennasi, Emil! But, please, don't call the 'Titania'!" -makes little puppy eyes-

**Tenebrae:** "Lord Ratatosk!" -stares with fear and disbelief into Emil's red eyes- "Please don't punish me! I am but your most humble servant! -kneels down- "I beg of you, don't tell Lady Marta anything or I'll dread for my life!"

**Emil C.:** "Well, well..." -looks at both of them with an evil smile in my face- "aren't you being quite dramatic, now?" -starts laughing like a maniac- "Very well then, you better NOT misbehave or I'll call the girls, got it?"

**Tenebrae and Happy:** "Yes, Master!"

**Emil C.:** "Now, then..." -points at them with a murderous grin- "Disclaimer!"

**Tenebrae:** "Yes, Master! Emil C. does not own Fairy Tail, Tales of Symphonia or Arc Rise Fantasia! But he humbly wishes for all of you readers to enjoy it!"

**Happy:** "Please, enjoy!" -moves towards the reader, far from where Emil C. is- "He is even more scary than Lucy and Erza together" -starts chuckling-

* * *

><p><strong>The Rising<strong>

**Prologue**

"So Ryfia, shall we?" L'Arc turned to see Ryfia in the eyes. "Let's go back...to the world we fought to protect." Holding Ryfia's hand tightly, almost savoring every instant he was by her side.

The Holy Land of Noire, stood up as always magnificent to the view of anyone who might take the time, it looked different, though. What seemed long stairs that took over deep mazes and frightening creatures, was now quiet. The maze was unraveled and one could easily access the Core's Room from the warping hologram in the entrance, the walk might have been short in question but it could be appreciated that while the two stood silently walking side-by-side a story was already being told…

As L'Arc and Ryfia walked out of The Holy Land of Noire, they noticed a familiar lightship waiting for them. The brunet was very amused seeing the old Lightship still intact waiting for them to take off to a new destination.

"What is the 'Cecille the Brave' doing here?" asked L'Arc, still puzzled at the new surroundings that enveloped him, trying his best not to show any trace of excitement.

"Oh, I used it to get here!" Ryfia said nonchalantly running towards the entrance of the Lightship. "Remember? I had to sleep with the divine race and came all the way from Lascarde to see you," answered Ryfia turning her face to L'Arc, "Cecille taught me how to fly it so I could welcome you when the time for you to wake from your sleep came." With her last statement a small giggle escaped Ryfia's lips.

"Then I guess you can fly us to Diamont to check on Alf's legacy." L'Arc traced down with his finger towards the place were Imperial City used to be.

"That sounds nice." Taking hold of the Lightship's controls in her hands, "here we go!" She yelled, igniting the machine's core and blasting towards the sky at full speed.

"WOW!" L'Arc yelled trying to hold to his seat as Ryfia crossed over the clear morning sky of Fulheim. "Ryfia, slow down," the swordsman shrieked unable to hold his fear as they passed close to Ellgode Volcano's crater at full speed, "if you don't we might crash!" L'Arc closed his eyes as they passed the fuming gasses released from the crater.

"Oh, L'Arc…" The girl trailed off as they left Elligode's Volcano behind. "Don't you trust me?" She smiled as they started their descent to Diamant.

"Men, this girl is dangerous…"He told himself, "luckily she's on my side and I will never let her go this time," he whispered taking Ryfia's hand again and walking out of the Lightship and towards the Royal City.

* * *

><p><strong>Emil C.:<strong> "I know it's kind of short... I humbly want to apologize but don't fret! The next chapter will be long!" -winks-

**Happy:** "Aye! Emil is so confident of the new chapter after he asked Lucy for help" -gets close to the reader again- "He liiiiiiikes her" -purrs as he says this-

**Marta:** "Emil! How could you!" - a petite girl with light brown hair appears from nowhere- "Don't you want to be the father of my children!" -points with her finger accusatively to Emil-

**Emil C.:** "M-Marta..." -looks to the floor- " We haven't even passed from a kiss and a second date and..." -stammers- " you...you want to have chi-children!"

**Marta:** "But of course! The sooner, the better!" -throws daggers to Emil- "Now, come!"

**Emil:** "Marta, we are not even 18 years old and you want to...have s-se-..." -stutters-

**Marta:** "What? SEX? Well of course! Or do you want to wind up like Lloyd and Colette?"

**Happy:** "What do you mean?" - Happy asks innocently-

**Emil C.:** "They've been going out for 3 years and they still blush when the kiss each other!" -Emil starts flushing- "Isn't that romantic?"

**Marta:** "Hell, NO!" -stares at the cat- "One year, sure! BUT THREE GOD DAMN YEARS! I WANT COMPROMISE!" -pulls out her spinner and points at Emil- "Now, come!"

**Emil C.:** "Sorry Marta , but I think we need a break!" -starts running away from the girl- "C'mon, Happy! Today we'll stay at Gray's!"

**Happy:** "Aye, sir!" -wings suddenly appears on the back of the cat- "Let me take you, Emil!" -Happy pulls Emil to him and both of them fly away-

**Emil C.:** "Thanks Happy!" -smiles to the cat- "I'll make sure to make some fish Quiche just for you!" -pulls a thumbs up to the cat-

**Tenebrae:** "..." -looks towards the fleeting silhouette of Emil and Happy- "What did I missed?" -asks to Marta-

**Marta:** "Tenebrae!" -smirks deviously towards the centurion- "You're Emil's personal assistant, right?"

**Tenebrae:** "This is no good..." -starts backing out of the scene-

**Marta:** "Oh, Tenebrae-!" -uses a high pitch tone on him-

**Tenebrae:** "You won't get me!" -starts charging his powers- "Powers of darkness, take me where my Master is!" -Tenbrae disappears in a cloak of darkness-

**Marta:** "I will get you, Emil!" -looks towards the sky in a dramatic way- "I SWEAR!"


	2. A New Kingdom

**Arc Rise Fantasia 2**

**Emil C.: **"Hello everyone!" -starts moving his hand back and forward- "I'm glad to see that there's actually people reading my story!"

**Happy: **"Aye, sir! I was quite surprised he didn't have to extort anyone to get a review!"

**Emil C.: **"Why you little -!" -starts trashing the place-

**Gray: **"Yo, bud!" -pulls me from my collarbone- "You better stop making a fuss in MY place or you won't be able to hide here anymore, got it?"

**Emil and Happy: **"Gomennasi, Gray-kun!" - makes puppy eyes to Gray-

**Gray: **"Well, at least you're not as annoying as another stupid fire-breath Dragon Slayer I know..." -he puts one hand on his chin in a thinking pose- "Plus, you cook dinner, clean my house, help me train and give me tips to successfully winning Lucy's heart..."

**Tenebrae: **"In other words, the proud Spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree, has been reduce to nothing more than a stripper's personal maid!" -starts laughing sardonically-

**Emil and Gray: **"How rude!" -both of them get enraged by the Centurion's comentary gaining him a bump in his head-

**Emil C.: **"Anyhow, Gray would you do me the honor..." -kneels in front of him- "of doing the disclaimer for me?"

**Gray: **"Oh God, just that?" -sweatdrop- "For a moment there, I thought you would prupose to me-!"

**Emil, Tenebrae and Happy: **"..." -evil glare- "Right..."

**Emil C.: **"So, are you doing or not?" -keeps staring at Gray venomously-

**Happy: **"Aye! If Gray doesn't want to, I can take his place!" -makes a thumbs up to all Happy's fans- "After all, I'm the most popular character of all of us here, right?"

**Tenbrae: **"Who do you think your kidding you idiotic looking, neko!" -hits Happy in the back- " If someone is worth this type of praise and title it's me, The Centurion of Darkness!" -sends a seductive kiss to all Tenebrae's fans-

**Gray: **"Sorry to break your bubble guys, but as the only 'attractive human being' here, I win-!" -He makes a cocky smile as he takes of his clothes leaving just his boxers on-

**Emil C.: **"They're not even taking me on account!" -starts crying- "All of you are just a bunch of guys full of themselves!" -goes to the kitchen and makes himself a sunday-

**Gray: **"Oh, right! The disclaimer! Emil C. does not own Fairy Tail, Tales of Symphonia nor Arc Rise Fantasia! But if you want to see me win the oppotunity to make the disclaimer in the next chapter vote for Gray Fullbuster, ok?"

* * *

><p>The Rise<p>

A New Kingdom

Before the young couple could even enter the Great Gate of the Imperial City they were astonished at how much the city had develop, for instance, it seemed as if the whole city had been lifted up to the skies with more and more levels than it used to have all wind up in a concentric shape that made L'Arc remember the structure that the Holy Tower of Zeifert looked like.

"L'Arc?" Ryfia stepped in front of him waving her hand up and down trying to catch the brunet's attention.

"Huh?" L'Arc's trail of thought was broken and she turned to see a confused Ryfia moving around him in a frantic way. "Sorry Ryfia, I was just thinking how much this place has changed…" The young man sighed.

"Yes, it seems the town has really prospered," she giggled as the innocent child she's always been. "I really wish Alf could be here and see what all his hard work accomplished, right?" she said as they passed the immense columns that compounded the Great Gate.

"I wish so, too…" He retorted to his partner with one of his famous smirks.

As they crossed the Gate Ryfia's excitement only grew more and more as she found herself looking at "holograms" announcing the goods that were sold in each of the stores as well as some automatons picking up the garbage of the streets. L'Arc and Ryfia never thought they would see this kind of technology outside of Lascardes, in their minds it was the Divine Race's arrogance towards the Common Race that would always obstruct the society to evolve. But, now it seemed as if a new era had started…

While admiring the beauty of technology, L'Arc couldn't help but notice that not only the technology was different, but the whole layout of the city seemed a little modified. On the other hand, Ryfia seemed quite content to learn everything she could of this "New Era", as Ryfia decide to call; L'Arc was struggling to find out if any of the things he once loved of this city were still there or if they had perished in the course of the years, for a moment there L'Arc felt obsolete.

"Look, L'Arc!" Ryfia yelled as she ran towards the fountain square, even after 5 hundred years had passed the fountain still stood there as beautiful as ever, and you could see that the people in the town took deep care for it. But something looked amiss as L'Arc walked closer to the structure.

"That looks like Cecille, doesn't it?" Ryfia perked up as she pointed out to the marble figure of a teen in her late sixteen more or less from what they could see. "But she looks kind of…"

"Old?" L'Arc finished his mate's sentence. "Well it makes sense, just take a look at the inscription here." The swordsman pointed blunt to an inscription at the side of the fountain's base.

-_Dedicated to the Hero of Valor, Cecille Garcia,_

_Thanks to her bravery and dedication we know that Justice and Love will always win-_

"It's funny, isn't it?" L'Arc chuckled as he stared deeply in thought at the stairs behind the fountain. "Do you remember?" He turned his head for a second to face a clueless girl watching the sunrise on the horizon.

"Huh…?" Ryfia walked closer to her partner, taking small steps as she placed herself at his side. "What do you mean, L'Arc?" She tilted her head slightly as she tried to figure out what he meant with his comment.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said as his sight went back to the staircase in front of him, "it's just that this is the place we met our friend five hundred years ago, can you believe that?" The pain was visible in the eyes of the brunet as he took a big breath. "Time won't stop for us, will it?" A grim smile formed in his lips as he pressed on to his partner's hand.

"Don't worry about her L'Arc, you never left us," she pulled her hand from his grip and placed it on his chest, "you were always in our heart and we were thankful to have met you and spend time with you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Wow! L'Arc if you wanted to marry me, you should've just said that!"_

_"Don't worry L'Arc the Great Hero Cecille the Brave will help you!"_

_"Oh L'Arc, you're just so easy to tease about…!"_

_"Hey, I am not just any girl, I'm a warrior!"_

_"When you wake up, you'll see that I became a beautiful hero!"_

* * *

><p>"Cecille…" L'Arc whispered under his breath as a sudden pain run through his body. "I'm sorry, your brother…" The young swordsman's vision started to cloud as a thin stream of tears flowed from his eyes.<p>

"L'Arc? Are you alright?" The young Diva asked, concerned about her partner's sudden reaction.

"Yes I'm fine," he said trying to shrug his feelings off, "I guess in the end she kept her promise and was able to become the great hero she always dreamt to be!" He laughed as they walked to the elevator.

As they made their way past the crowds of people gathering in front of the elevator L'Arc found himself in front of an old oak. His whole body felt nimble and before he noticed he had stopped moving as he fell on his knees in defeat as another painful memory came to his mind.

"L'Arc!" He heard a voice calling for him, "Hey, L'Arc! Please wake up!" He felt someone shaking his body...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_A small sprout that had just been planted stood behind a boy and a girl. The pair not older than 5 years old playing with some sticks around the small tree, the girl's joyful laughter could be heard all around the corner. Just then the girl stopped in tracks and turned to the boy._

"_L'Arc, would you promise me…" The small redheaded girl walked to the side of the small brunet boy dropping her stick in the process. "Would you promise me, you'll always be by my side?" The girl's eyes stared eagerly at the boy waiting for his answer._

"_Of course Adele," he said taking the girl's hand, "I promise you as your friend that I'll always stick with you no matter what!" The boy grinned to the girl giving her a thumb up._

"_Together…" the girl muttered. "Forever…" The girl's pale skin started taking a soft pink hue as her face started blushing._

_A couple of years came and went in a blink, an older looking redheaded girl sat by the shadow of the oak. She was happily writing something in a book so focused in her endeavors that she didn't notice a boy creeping behind her with stealth._

"_What'cha doing, Adele?" The boy jumped from behind, making the girl scream._

"_L'Arc! How many times do I have to tell you to stop teasing me like that when I'm writing in my diary?" She pointed the boy with her index finger._

"_Oh, do you mean…" the boy said taking something out his pocket, "this diary!" He flashed an old pink notebook with a small lock in the front in the form of a butterfly._

"_Hey, where did you get that?" She yelled completely embarrassed thinking his best friend could've read its contents already. "You stole it from me didn't you?" She glared at him venomously._

"_Oi! Have a little more trust in me!" He pouted as he stuck out his tongue to her. "I got this back for you and this is how you pay me?" He said trying to fake some indignation at her accusations._

"_So you haven't read it?" She said a little skeptic of his friend's honesty._

"_Of course not, you dork!" He said handing over the old notebook to her, "I know Old Samuel bought you a new one, but I thought you would miss this too, so…" The boy crossed his arms as he started blushing._

"_Thanks, L'Arc!" The girl kissed him on the cheek. "You're my best friend" She smiled and gave him a warm hug._

"_Uhhhhh…" The young boy didn't know what to say. "So tell me can I read what is inside, now?" He innocently asked her friend._

"_NO!" She sternly turned to look at the boy in front of her, "but, someday I'll let you read it!" She winked at his friend._

"_Promise?" He said taking the girl's hand between his._

"_Promise!" The girl said kissing the boy on the other cheek and running away._

_The boy and girl were no more, in front of him was a young lady wearing a pink dress and a side pony tail. He on the other hand, was a teen around his sixteen dressed in a military suit and seemed anxious for some reason._

"_Are you having second thoughts, L'Arc?" The girl said as she got closer to her friend staring deep in thought to the oak in front of them._

"_Oh, Adele it's you…" He seemed to acknowledge her until that moment. "How did you now I would be here?" He inquired his friend._

"_L'Arc we've been friend since we were toddlers," she laughed as if the answer was quite obvious, "we planted this oak together," she touched the rough trunk of the tree, "and we've seen it grow together, haven't we?" She replied as she took a sit beside him._

"_I have to do this," he muttered in total fear and melancholy, "I need to help my mother and even if I don't want to do it," he sighed, " this is the only way I'll get the money to treat her illness, right?" He questioned his best friend. "It's the only way, isn't it?" He knew he would never be the same after this._

"_Yes, L'Arc…"She placed a hand over his shoulder. "But I know you'll be fine," she smiled at him, "I promise you, while you go on your first mission, I'll take care of Auntie, alright?" She hugged him tight._

"_Thanks, Adele!" He said as he tried to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. "I know, let's make a promise to this tree," he said taking out a small knife out of his pocket, "Let's carve our names in this tree and promise that if any of us ever goes away we'll meet here…" He started carving the letters LBL on the hard wood of that tree._

"_And not even death will take us apart," she took the knife from L'Arc's hand, "because our bond will just grow as big as this tree." As she said this she started carving the letters AS. "Even after we die, this tree will remain here as proof of our existance..."_

* * *

><p>-"L'Arc…" A different voice called upon him-<p>

- "Adele…?" His voice trembled as he recognized that voice almost instantly, "Where am I?" He said as he noticed he was in a dark place full of fog all by himself-

-"Please, wake up, L'Arc…" She said with the same kindness in her voice she had before turning in to the Real Diva. "You don't have to cry for me anymore, I'll always be with you, remember?" Just like that the fog seemed to banish and he could see the familiar silhouette of his best friend. -

- "But Adele, it was my fault," his voice broke in to a sad whine, "I broke my promise!" He finally yelled in an outburst of emotions. -

- "Then we're even!" She grinned embarrassed. "After all, you didn't commit as terrible crimes as the ones that are plaguing me every day in the shadows of the unfulfilled life I chose to have." The seriousness in her tone made L'Arc remember all those things she did as the Real Diva-

- "Then," He begged her with kindness, "promise me we'll see each other soon, OK?" he held up his hand towards Adele. -

- "I pro -" But before she could go on she was interrupted by his friend again.

- "And promise, that you'll stop punishing yourself for things that can't be fixed." He looked at her right in to her clear blue eyes. -

- "I promise, L'Arc" She said as she hugged his best friend for what seemed to be an eternity, "we will meet soon, but for now Ryfia needs you..." She let go of her loved one and ran back to the fog vanishing into the oblivion. -

"Adele," He mumbled in his sleep for the twentieth time, "we'll soon see each other I promise."

"Well it seems that the young boy's fever has finally ceased," an elderly man in white robs came out of a room and approached the young Diva, "but I would ask of you young lady to let him sleep for a while longer." The man said as he cleaned the sweat from his forehead.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ryfia sighed in relief. "By the way, how much do I owe you?" She started searching for some Rico in her pockets.

"Don't worry, young lady…" The man waved his hands in front of her. "It wasn't anything serious after all," He giggled at the expression of the girl's face, "but if you really want to give me something what about 10 Ricos?" He said not to make the girl feel offended by the special treatment he seemed to be giving them.

"Ok, here you go, sir." She held the money out and gave it to the man. "Once again, thank you for your help!" She said as she waved good-bye to the elderly man exciting the inn.

Ryfia then decided she would check on L'Arc and entered his room as quietly as possible trying not to wake L'Arc from his sleep. "_Isn't this ironic?"_ Ryfia thought. _"The first thing you do after a five thousand years old sleep is to take a nap!" _Ryfia laughed at that idea.

"Adele…" L'Arc mumbled in his sleep.

Ryfia didn't even flinch at the thought of L'Arc dreaming of Adele, because Ryfia by nature wasn't the jealous type. Furthermore, during the few days Ryfia spend with Adele she had grown to see her as her older sister, so she was really glad that her partner had finally found some peace to mourn her dead. Ryfia decided then, that she wasn't needed there and left for a walk.

As she made her way through the dark alleys of the town, she discovered that the streets were actually lighted with some type of electrical device of some sort. Her curiosity to learn how this contraption seemed to work made her walk all around the lower levels of the city. She wasn't frightened of the loneliness of neither the streets nor the weird noises she'd been hearing following her for a while now. Ryfia sat on a bench all by herself mumbling some incoherent words out fear and frustration when she noticed she left the inn with a map of the city, only problem was that she didn't know how to read one.

"Do you need any help, missy?" A shady character suddenly popped out of the darkness.

"Huh?" She took her sight out the map and turned to see who had just called for her. "Oh, actually yes sir!" She smiled at the man innocently as she ran towards him. "Would you mind giving me directions of how to get back to the inn?"

"Sure thing, missy!" The suspicious man said as he got ahold of Ryfia's arm. "Just follow me beautiful" He told her as a frightening grin formed in the man's dry lips.

"O.K. thank you mister you're so nice…" Ryfia turned to see the man's face once again, but what she found was that his eyes were dark and dull, the tainted smell of blood exuded from the man's body. Ryfia soon realized in the trouble she just got herself into as the man and she got lost in the shadows of the town's streets.

Ryfia noticed the man's motive not very long after she took her, but she didn't have the faintest idea of where to run or whom to ask for help. Even in the darkness of the night she felt the salty breeze of the ocean in her face and then she knew exactly where she was been taken to. "The Port…" she muttered under her breath.

"_Oh, L'Arc, I wish you were here to help me." _She pleaded to the stars up in the heavens to send someone, anyone to her aid.

* * *

><p>-"Child of Easa, you must wake up!" A voice inside his head sounded in an ominous way. "The Imaginal Diva is in danger!" The voice sounded stronger by the second. -<p>

"Ryfia!" L'Arc immediately woke up from his sleep yelling his name. "Ryfia where are you?" The young swordsman got up from his bed and started looking for her in each room.

"_Damn it Ryfia, where are you?" _He thought as he searched each room of the inn one by one.

* * *

><p>"Please, sir…" The young girl begged to her captor. "Why are you doing this?" She looked to the man right into his eyes.<p>

"You'll soon know the reason, _little_ girl…" The evil man cracked a laugh. "Soon, very soon our masters will roam these lands again…" At that moment Ryfia saw something sinister under those eyes and as the moonlight touched that man's iris she swear his eyes shined with an eerie scarlet color.

"What are you…?" She gasped as she struggled to get herself free from the man's grip.

"Now, missy…" He said as his faced twisted in a compulsive way. "That is the real question…" The man pushed her down the stairs of the port.

"Leave the lady alone thy foul beast!" At that moment a flash of light came from above and pierced right through that man's skin.

"You coward!" The man hissed in disdain. "Show yourself!" To Ryfia's shock the man's arms started transforming into a huge pair of claws.

"So you're one of them…!" The mysterious voice retorted. "I will finally be able to avenge my mother!" All of a sudden a young man with deep chestnut hair came running full speed with his long sword unsheathed ready for battle.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The man stopped to help Ryfia get on his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine…" She said as she tried to clean her dress from the dust. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is …" She said holding up her hand towards his savior.

"Save it for later, Miss!" He said as he took once again a fierce battle position. "We'll talk later; can you fight in your conditions?" The young swordsman turned to see his enemy once again.

"Of course I can!" She said as she took hold of her staff. "I might not look as much, but I can surely be of help." She smiled at the young boy who blushed at her blunt answer.

"If you two 'lovers' finished talking to yourselves," the foul monster yelped, "let me do the honor of finishing your pathetic lives!"

The monster jumped high above both twins making sure he would be far away from his opponents' range of attack. As soon as he was far from his enemies' sight he charged upon the stronger of those two.

* * *

><p>-"Child of Easa" The voice of Simmah vibrated to the very core of L'Arc's soul. "The port…" He told the swordsman. "Look for Ryfia in the port…" And as abrupt as his presence came to L'Arc it banished once again. -<p>

"Got it!" L'Arc's voice full of determination. "Thanks for the tip, Simmah!" He rushed towards the exit of the inn. _"Ryfia, hang in there I'll be there in a second!" _He thought to himself as he rushed thru every street and alley of the city closing up to the port.

* * *

><p>"Miss, can you see where that creature went?" The young man asked as he aimlessly swung his sword to the shadows that surrounded him.<p>

"It seems I have the advantage in the darkness, don't I?" The monster mused himself as he got closer to his objective. "I guess it's time to finish with this game, shall we?" The monster barked ready to attack in any moment.

Then everything went quiet as small orbs of light started to fall from the sky brightening the whole port. And there, in the middle of the phenomena was Ryfia singing with the voice of an angel. The monster seemed to be paralyzed in surprise and his whole body began to convulse in a terrifying combination of screams and moans.

"Now!" Ryfia yelled to the other kid that seemed to be entranced by her Ray Hymn as well.

"Right, I'm sorry." The boy sputtered out as he focused once again in his enemy. "Thunder Scroll!" The boy threw his sword towards the enemy's chest at full speed. The sound of the metal thrust his rotten skin made a hollow sound that grew more as the accurate blow sent a lightning towards the enemy defeating him for good.

"You'll pay for this!" The imp moaned. "This will just be the beginning," the creature pointed to Ryfia, "and pretty soon we'll have your power Diva!" the creature laughed as his whole being started to disintegrate leaving behind a terrible stench of rotten meat and sulfur.

"What was that thing?" Ryfia huffed as she tried to calm her nerves.

"I really don't know Miss…" The man helped Ryfia stand on her feet once again.

"Ryfia, Imaginal Diva of the North-Noirism Singing Ministery." Ryfia said as she made a little bow with her head. "Thanks for your help, Mister…"

"Right!" The young man returned the bow. "I apologize my name is Roland Oigen." He said with a pride in his tone.

"Roland, what a nice name…" The girl smiled to his savior.

"Miss Ryfia, would you mind asking you...?" He said as he tilted his head, "was that what the men of the old called Hymns?" He eagerly inquired to the fair lady in front of him.

"Just call me Ryfia," the girl giggled, "we're friends now, aren't we?" She said as she took a better look at the tall teen in front of her.

"Right, Ryfia…" He grinned at her, finally noticing he seemed to be injured. "Augh… that creature really messed me up" As he felt a piecing pain cross through his hold body starting from a deep cut in the lower part of his chest.

"Don't worry I can help!" Ryfia used her Healing Song Hymn in Roland completely revitalizing the battered warrior. "And yes, answering to your question, I can use Ray Hymns as the only heiress of Imaginal's factor" She said in a matter-in-fact tone.

"Imaginal, Eassa, Divas, Ray…" The boy started laughing. "It's been ages since the fall of the 'Church of Eassa', Ryfia!" The boy seemed a little cynic to the girl's explanation.

"Yet, I'm standing right here in front of you!" She said feeling a little insulted by the swordsman's reaction. "Helping you with the power of those 'old stories', didn't I?" But, before the boy could answer the girl's accusation they were interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Ryfia, there you are!" The vague silhouette of L'Arc could be seen approaching them in a hurry.

"Well, it seems your companion here will take you back to your place," Roland then turned around and left. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Ryfia!" He said as he got lost in the shadows of the alley.

"It was nice meeting you, too!" She waved her hand frantically to the fleeting figure of Roland. "Hopefully we'll see each other again, soon!" She said as she turned to find a panting L'Arc in front of her.

"Ry-fia…" L'Arc exhaled between heavy breaths, "are you alright?" He said embracing her around his arms.

"Of course I am, L'Arc!" She said winking at him in return. "All thanks to my new friend Roland!" She pointed to the direction Roland left to.

"You mean the guy that was with you a few moments ago?" He asked relieved with the knowledge that she wasn't all alone with no one to protect her at night.

"Yes, thanks to him we defeated a weird monster that took the shape of a man before he could take me somewhere else!" She beamed with light as she recounted the events she lived that night to L'Arc.

"Well, I guess I owe Roland a 'thank you' for protecting you from that creature." He grinned widely as he took the girl's hand. "But first, you have to swear me, never to leave by yourself again!" He said as he embraced the young Diva once again between his arms. "I don't know what I would do, if I lost you too…" And just like that, the iron wall that was once L'Arc Bright Lagoon crumbled in front of her letting his tears roll out freely. _"Ryfia, I love you"_ He cursed himself, why couldn't he just say those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Emil C.: <strong>"Well, I really hope you liked this chapter..." -gets closer to the audience- " I would've made it longer, if I hadn't have to clean Gray's house and wash all of Gray's clothes" -sights in defeat- "for a man who always strips himself of his clothes, he sure has quite a collection of of clothes..."

**Gray: **"Hey! I heard that! And for your information, any healthy man needs at least one whole room for his clothes, right?" -he turns to the audience-

**Happy and Tenebrae: **"ONE WHOLE ROOM!" -staring incredously at Gray-

**Emil C.: **"And wait, that is not the worst part!"

**Happy: **"There is more to it?" -he stares at Gray with fear and despise-

**Emil C.: **"Yup! Three fourths of his whole closet is underwear!" -gets closer to Happy and Tenebrae- " And more than half of that underwear are thon-!" -is knock out by one of Gray's attacks-

**Tenebrae: **"Lord Emil!" -moves my liveless body- "Lord Emil, can you hear me?"

**Happy: **"Gray, you're mean!" -points index finger in an accusative way- "You almost killed him!" -calls audience attention- "Just for that don't vote for Gray! Vote for the favorite neko of all times... ME! Happy!"

**Tenebrae: **"Am I really the only one truly concerned for Lord Emil's wellfare?" -looks at the readers- "WHY! Why doesn't anybody care? Please, if you want Lord Emil to heal sooner than expected, vote for Tenebrae!" -seductive wink-

**Emil C.: **-"Personal Note: Find better friends, find better girlfriends and find better pets"-


	3. Children of the Dust

**Arc Rise Fantasia 2**

**Gray:** "Hello, my beloved fans!" -sends kisses to all of those who voted for him- "As expected, I won the bet!" -helds his arm up high as a symbol of victory-

**Emil C.:** "Yeah, the worst part is that only one person vote for me!" -starts eating vanilla ice-cream-

**Tenebrae:** "I feel neglected..." -sighs depressed- "Only one person vote for me..."

**Gray:** "Oh, c'mon you two!" -pads our heads- "At least you didn't end like Happy did..." -points towards a very perturbed exceed-

**Happy:** "So you see, Doctor!" -points at Gray as he talks to his imaginary psychologist- "Nobody loves me!"

**Tenbrae, Gray and Emil:** "Who are you talking to?" -we asked the crying Exceed-

**Happy:** "Who else?" -he says pointing at his imaginary psychologist again- "Doctor, these are my friends: Emil-kun, Gray-kun and Ten-Ten!" -smiles gently-

**Tenebrae:** "How dare you call me like that!" -starts hitting the poor Exceed with his tail-

**Happy:** "See, Doctor?" -points at Tenebrae with fear- "That dog over there is the cause of my hallucinations!"

**Gray and Emil:** "Happy..." -sweatdrop- "There's nobody there..."

**Happy:** "You're lying!" -glares daggers at us- "Doctor, Victor Frankenstein is real!"

**Gray:** "Nope, he's not." -shakes his head- "First of all, Victor Frankenstein is a imaginary character of a book and second, he is not a psychologist he's a scientist!"

**Emil:** "Sorry, Gray but Victor's not even a doctor he's just a college student with tons of free time" -shakes head vehemently-

**Tenebrae:** "Just like you, Lord Emil!" -starts laughing deviously-

**Emil C.:** "Why you little-!" -starts persecuting the Centurion with an ax in hand-

**Gray:** "Anyways..." -sweatdrops- "Disclaimer time girls!" -takes off his clothes leaving him only with his boxers- "This is my treat for you girls!" -winks at the femenine public- "Emil C. does not own Fairy Tail, Tales of Symphonia nor Arc Rise Fantasia! But he will never be as awesome as me!" - cocky smile-

**Happy:** "Says the guy who lost the first game of the tournament!" -points at Gray laughing his arteries out-

**Gray: **"Happy!" -eyes burn with fire- "You're going down!"

* * *

><p>The Rise<p>

Children of the Dust

Last night had been quite tedious, to say the least. And so the couple strolled aimlessly through the streets of the metropolis looking for some clues to what exactly had happened last night, what did the creature wanted of Ryfia? The question lingered in the air but none of them would say a word in the open.

"Say, L'Arc?" The young Diva laid her head beside her companion.

"Yes, Ryfia?" The young clad responded turning to find a very uneasy girl looking at him with pleading eyes. "What is it?" He said as he came closer to her with a worried look on his eyes.

"L'Arc…" The girl shyly muttered. "I'm hungry!" She spouted out as her cheeks dusted on a subtle pink hue and as a cue, both young teens stomachs started grumbling. Ryfia wanted to die right in the spot in embarrassment, as she noticed L'Arc pointing with her finger at her trying to hold his laugh.

"It's, Ok Ryfia," L'Arc said taking the girl by her hand, "so tell me, what you want to eat?"

"I would love to eat some pasta!" The girl giggled.

"But why do you want pasta, Ryfia?" His partner inquired.

"Well," Ryfia sighed playing with her hair, "my mother, Ciel, used to make it for me every night after Master Hosea gave me one of Imaginal's precepts," the girl stopped messing with her hair and stiffed a laugh. "I pray say, I was very fortunate to find a hot meal waiting for me when I came home," her eyes wondering through the people's faces as they passed her by, " and well, I miss my mother." She stated looking back to L'Arc stoic frame.

"Pasta it is." The young swordsman said, taking out a map of the city's layout.

Before long, the couple found a small café close to what used to be the second level of the Imperial City they used to know. The place wasn't as big as it seemed from the outside and it was pleasant enough taking on account them and another lady in beautiful blue and green attires were the only clients in that moment.

"I still don't get it Ryfia," the swordsman sighed, "if you didn't know how to read a map," the young man finished drinking his soda, "why did you go out there alone?"

"I already told you, L'Arc." The fair Diva raised her eyes to see intently to her partner's unreadable face. "I left the inn," she sighed trying to refrain herself of saying something that would hurt L'Arc, "because you're sleep was so serene and you seemed to be remembering…" She stopped as a grim smile made his way to her companion.

"Adele, perhaps?" L'Arc bluntly retorted crossing his arms over his chest, avoiding Ryfia's intense gaze.

"Such a lovable morning, won't you agree?" The lady beside them put the cup of tea that she was so earnestly drinking of just a couple of seconds ago down. "Oh, excuse me for my impertinence." The young woman muttered cleaning her mouth with her handkerchief, "it just seemed such a pity for two friends to be fighting in a day like this," the woman bowed courtly, "but then again, I shouldn't mess with other people's business."

"Not at all Miss," Ryfia answered first bowing gently to the lady in front, "I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble." Ryfia prayed earnestly.

"I guess we were kind of loud out there." L'Arc chuckled scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "But don't worry, Miss," the chestnut warrior assured taking the check out of the lady's grasp, "we'll pay for the meal."

"Such a gentleman," the blonde girl giggled covering her hand with her handkerchief, "but I can't allow you to pay for my luncheon." The girl waved her head gracefully.

"But, why not?" Ryfia spouted out taking the girl's hand in hers.

"I apologize," the girl took once again the bill from L'Arc's hand, "but my pride demands it," she let out coldly, "besides it wouldn't be right to trouble some tourists with my affairs." She slowly smiled at them.

"Very well then," L'Arc reluctantly replied, "by the way, my name is L'Arc," the teen said stretching up his hand to the lovely lady, "L'Arc Bright Lagoon." The lady sympathetically eyed the young man in front of her shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"And my name is Ryfia!" The girl bolted taking once again the mysterious girl's hand between hers. "It is such a pleasure to find someone as nice as you in a place like this." The girl said, letting out one of her uncontrollable displays of affection take the best of her as she started hugging the young lady out of the blue.

"Oh, Ryfia," the girl gasped a little shocked at the sudden embrace of the Diva, "thank you once again dear." She said as she let loose of Ryfia's grasp. "But I think it would be best for me to leave you to now." The girl said as she walked towards the cash register in order for her to pay her meal.

"Well, then Miss Ryfia," she courtly bow down, "Mr. L'arc," the girl remained in her bend position, "have a marvelous day!" She let a bright smile take over her rosy cheeks as she walked out of the establishment.

"Now that was some fancy way of talking," the young man mused himself, "don't you agree, Ryfia?" The swordsman said as he turned his sight to where the lady was seating just a few minutes before.

"Oh, no!" Ryfia jolted as she quickly took a beautiful handmade fan off the table and turn to see L'Arc. "She forgot her fan!" the Imaginal Diva cried flashing the wondrous accessory she picked from the table.

"Don't worry, Ryfia!" L'Arc playfully winked to his companion. "If we hurry, we can still catch up with her!" The teen said between laughs as he took ahold of his partner's arm and jolted through the streets of the city at full speed towards the fading silhouette of a certain blonde.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" The couple yelled to the passer byes making their way through the crowd of people. "Miss! Hey Miss!" L'Arc yelled on the top of his lungs causing a very enthralled blonde girl to turn around and face the very tired duo of teens trying to recover their breath.<p>

"Hello again," she said quite surprise to see the tourists she had just met a couple of moments ago facing her again, "did you need anything from me?" she asked.

"Actually, Miss…" L'Arc said trying to remember the girl's name.

"Oh, God!" The girl chimed as she remembered something of great importance. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, "she bowed regally, "my name is Alice."

"Alice, huh?" L'Arc chuckled. "Well Alice," he said taking the fan out of his pocket, "don't you think you're missing something?" He showed the lost item to the blonde in front.

"My fan!" Alice exclaimed in utter joy. "I can't believe I almost lost this!" She started blushing madly at the idea of her coming back to her house without it.

"Your fan is so pretty!" Ryfia remarked, as she took another look to the piece in front of her. "It must be a family heirloom." She declared.

"Well, indeed it is." The young maiden said opening it to its full length. "It was given to me by my grandmother…" She sighed at the memory of her beloved grandma. "She gave it to me before she passed away," a sour light shined in those sky blue eyes of hers, "she gave it to me with the hope that it would keep me safe and healthy." the girl muttered.

"Well then I guess it was a good thing we came here to deliver it to its rightful owner, "L'Arc smiled to the girl in front of him, "right, Ryfia?" He said nudging her with his elbow.

"But of course," she quickly answered, "nobody's memories should be forgotten!" she stared in to the girls eyes with a comprehensive grin on her face.

"Then I'll say it again," Alice glanced at her saviors, "you Mr. L'Arc…" but the girl was interrupted by a shaking hand in front of her.

"Skip the formalities," the young swordsman replied, "just call me L'Arc!" he stated boldly gaining him an unexpected look of amusement from the lady with the fan.

"Very well, then _L'Arc_." The golden haired girl emphasized the last word, "like I was saying, you're really a gentleman," gaining her a light blush from the chestnut haired teen.

"Let me repay you two you kindness," Alice said looking at both of them with mischief, "by taking you in a special tour through this marvelous city!" Her eyes shined with joy.

"Well, we do need to find some clues to what's going in this city," L'Arc muttered under his breath, "and we sure don't know this place anymore." L'Arc pondered over and over again on the matter, placing his hand on his chin. "So what do you think, Ryfia?"

"Of course!" Ryfia jolted as she swung her arms over Alice's neck. "We are friends now, after all!" She stated giggling as a small child that's just been given their first gift.

"Then, it's settled!" Alice answered, taking the lead of the small group showing them every cranny and crack of the huge metropolis.

"Alice, would you mind telling us something about these funny looking robots in the town?" Ryfia said pointing to a small elliptical sphere picking up a couple of worn out soda cans.

"So, you've noticed?" She said, taking a serious stance as she turned from one side to the other. "Well, it is not a secret that the city developments have in greatly part come from a new company called 'Re-Genesis'." Alice told them, turning around to find a couple of clueless teenagers staring at her with a blank expression in their faces.

"You do know about The Company, right?" She looked sternly at the two in front of her.

"Sorry, we're kind of new to this environment!" L'Arc said rubbing the back of his head with his hand as Ryfia shyly hid behind his companion.

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed!" The girl laughed with all her heart making her cough. "I'm sorry for that," she said covering her hand with her fan, "it's just that it is not an everyday event for someone like me," the girl muttered fixing her dress, "to be in the presence of the 'Heroes of Fulheim'."

"The 'Heroes of Fullheim'?" Ryfia repeated the last statement. "Who are they, Alice?" The young Diva asked with interest.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Alice responded. "Ryfia, the 'Last Imaginal Diva' who fought not only for the Divine Race but the Common Race as well…" The girl looked to the floor, "and of course the 'Last Child of Eessa'," she looked to L'Arc in the eyes, "the one who never gave up," L'Arc just blushed at such praises from the girl in front, "and the king 'Alfonse Meridia the Third' best friend." She came closer to him. "You are none other than 'L'Arc Bright Lagoon', am I correct?" She inquired with a sweet smile.

"How do you know of us?" Ryfia was the first to ask. "If it seems that everyone here has already forgot about everything…" The young Diva sighed sullenly.

"Not all of us," Alice retorted ever so fast, "I for instance, know more about this city and the story of Fullheim than anyone else in this town!" She winked at the Diva with a glint of naughtiness in her sky blue eyes.

"About that," L'Arc curiously said, "how do you know about all this things?"

"Well," she coughed quietly under her handkerchief, "my father doesn't let me go out of my house very often," she groaned heavily, "and he always makes me recite Meridia's code of conduct…" The girl trailed of as she looked to the distance. "So, in my spare time back home," she deviously smiled, "I sneaked to my house's library and read to my heart's content!"

"I get, what you mean," Ryfia replied extending her hand to the young girl beside her, "living in a life full of care and luxuries and not even being able to live…"

"A real life to its fullest…" Alice ended, with a dull look on her eyes.

The three just stayed in silence for no longer than a couple of seconds before a perky voice started yelling to their direction. "Oi! Lady Alice!" A man with raven black hair came running towards them.

"Philip," Alice muttered faking a smile, "what are you doing here?" She inquired with a cold and spiteful tone on her voice.

"What else, my beloved?" The man answered encircling arms in to Alice's waist. "So tell, me…" he eyed suspiciously to the couple in front, "who are this two runts you're with, honey?" The man venomously spouted.

"I won't allow," the blonde girl yelped slapping the new comer with her fan, "you to refer to my friends with such a language, Philip!" The calm and serene blue eyes turned dark and fiercely.

"And I would advise you," she glared at him sternly, "not to touch me like that ever again!"

"My, a feisty one, aren't you?" The man said as he slowly made his way to the blonde in front of him. "I've never said 'no' to a challenge before," his eyes glowed with a licentious smirk in his face, "and surely I won't start today." The man scoffed as he took a hold of the girl's hand.

"Unhand me," Alice yelped, "you fiend!" The girl screamed as she swung her fan around in a beautiful dance of acute cuts to the man's wrist.

"Why should I…?" The man whispered to the girl's ear.

But the man wasn't able to say anymore, as a sword came plunging from over his head making him jump out of the way of the glaive's path. Instinctively, the other man took out a lance out of nowhere and launched himself towards his attacker.

"I think the lady said," L'Arc snarled to the man in front of him, "that she didn't want you to be touching her, you slime!" the chestnut haired teen declared as the two of them clashed their swords in the heat of battle.

"And as I told _my_ Alice before," he smirked in a cocky way, "I've never said 'no' to a challenge before," the man let out a deadly combination of thrusts and kicks to the swordsman before him, "and I won't be losing to a kid like you!"

"Well let's see," L'Arc said as he unleashed one of his most devastating artes on his adversary, "shall we?" The brunette swordsman gasped holding his sword up high. "Sword of Redemption, incinerate them all!" The man cast the spell igniting his sword on ravaging flames that flow straight to the raven haired lancer.

"I command thee, carrier of the gods!" The man's eyes went pale green as he kept on chanting and with all his might, he threw his lance right through the flames. "Apollo Shoot!"

"Dance of the northern wind," Alice opened up her fan in a defiant way, "appease those who shall defy me!" Sudden gusts of wind surrounded the girl's fan as she stared at the form the lance flying towards L'Arc. "Arcs Nova!"

Ryfia just stared in disbelief as both men felt of his tracks when a sudden cold wind came thrashing both of them rendering them unconscious.

"That is enough, Philip." The blonde girl said as she approached the man laying on the floor. "Tell Father, that I'll be there in a moment!" She stated out cold. "Tell him I'll accept my punishment whatever it might be," she groaned in defeat, "but let me just say 'good bye' to my friends."

"I'll do as you say, Alice." He smiled not with the same dark intentions he showed before, but more of an understanding smile. "Just come quickly, alright?" He said as he walked to L'Arc's side where he also rested.

"Good job indeed, kid!" The lancer laughed extending his hand to L'Arc. "But don't get too cocky with this victory," he smirked, "it wasn't you who defeated me," he pulled L'Arc up on his feet, "but the lady over there." The man pointed to a very embarrassed Alice that diverted herself of looking to either man in the eye.

"Well," he said stretching up his arms, "I'll be leaving now!" The man walked away not even looking back. "Just remember, to come back soon Alice!" the man yelled out loud getting lost again in the towering crowd of people that formed around the fight.

"L'Arc," Ryfia ran towards her beloved one, "are you alright?" She asked with tears on her eyes.

"Yeah," L'Arc mumbled under his breath, "I'm fine, Ryfia!" The young clad reassured the troubled Diva.

"I must apologize," Alice earnestly bowed to L'arc and Ryfia, "it was my fault that you got injured." she said covering her falling tears with her hand.

"Then again," Ryfia surprisingly said, "if it weren't for your prompt reaction," the girl held the Alice's hand, "I don't know what would've happen."

"Thank you," the girls sighed relieved, "thank you so much for not hating me!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" The brunette retorted. "You were the one who was attacked by that perv!" L'Arc growled at the memory of the raven haired lancer.

"I guess you're right…" Alice whispered calmly. "Very well then," she gracefully bowed again and turned to the other side, "I hope to see each other soon!" The lady said smiling full-heartedly to her new friends and rushed to the crowd of people in the city.

"This sure has been quite the day!" L'Arc yawned as he walked beside his companion once again. "It seems that since we came to this city there's been nothing but trouble stored for us…" The young man heavily sighed.

"Yes, you might be right," Ryfia grab L'Arc from his arm, "but if we hadn't come to this place we would never had met Alice or Roland!" She retorted with a smile on her face.

"True, true!" The young man dismissed his partner's antics waving his arm back and forward.

"Besides," Ryfia giggled stopping right in front of a small cleaning robot, "we now know where this cute little things come from…" She started laughing as the robot tried desperately to escape from the young Diva's grasp.

"Re-Genesis…" L'Arc whispered under his breath. Something didn't sound right about that company and L'Arc wanted to know what it was…

"You said something, L'Arc?" The girl looked up to her companion with tenderness and joy in her amber eyes as she let go of the small robot in her arms.

"N-No, nothing at all!" L'Arc shrugged her feeling off._ "I guess for now, it is fine to relax and take it easy"._ The young Child of Eessa said to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning came faster than L'Arc would've wanted it to come and even more perilous than he would've chosen to, as Ryfia jumped over L'Arc's bed and startled him off.<p>

"Good morning, L'Arc" The radiant Diva smiled as she jumped up and down in L'Arc's bed.

"Ryfia, could you please let me sleep for a while longer," the young clad said burring himself under the pillows, "I feel tired and sore…" L'Arc complained.

"Sorry, L'Arc," Ryfia said taking L'Arc's pllow out of his face, "but today we're going to see some friends!" The Imaginal Diva declared pulling L'Arc out of the bed and in to the shower.

"And don't come out until you're bright and clean, OK?" Ryfia yelled from outside of the bathroom waiting for L'Arc to get ready.

"Damn with this girl," the young teen said as he let the water of the shower fall on him, "what exactly does she plan to take me today?" He sighed in defeat. _I can't believe Ryfia actually made me get clean to see a couple of friends… Hold on a second, we don't have any friends here!_

"Ryfia," the young man walked out of the bathroom, "are you sure we'll be seeing any friends in this city?" L'Arc asked carefully, trying to make her companion realize what she just said.

"Of course we will!" Ryfia appeared behind him with a smile on her face.

"Ryfia!" The young man gasped after noticing her companion wearing her late mother's dress. "Why are you dressed like that?" L'Arc inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryfia said throwing Weiss's royal outfit on L'Arc's face. "We can't go and see our friends in our casual clothes." The young maiden said fixing her hair with a pin to her back.

"Ryfia…" L'Arc stared incredulously to his partner, "surely you don't mean to go to…"

"The graveyard," Ryfia nodded with her head, "while you were fighting Philip," Ryfia took out of her bag the map of the city, "Alice showed me were some of our friends' graves were placed." The girl said handing over the map to L'Arc.

"Who knows?" The young Diva said with a grim expression. "We might even be able to see your…" The Imaginal Diva looked at his partner's eyes to find L'Arc glaring deeply in thought the outfit laid by her to use.

"Mother," L'Arc mumbled in silence, "I never told you the truth, did I?" The chestnut haired swordsman sighed as he put on his brother's clothes one more time. "Lord Weiss," L'Arc touched the fabrics in the cape, "no, brother…" He looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair one last time before leaving his room. "Are you proud of me?" he said locking up his room.

"Of course they are!" Ryfia said taking hold of the young swordsman's arm pulling him closer to her side.

"Thank you, Ryfia!" She said hugging her ever so tightly. "I don't know what I would've done without you…" He said cleaning one single tear that escaped from his eye.

"Well, then let's go!" She chirped nonchalantly as her gorgeous gown flew freely in her body.

So they walked in a regal, yet excited pace thru the streets of the town. The walk in question was far longer than a couple of hours as they passed once again through the "Statue of Valor", as it was now known. The time seemed to pass far too quickly for the couple that traced along the pier getting closer step by step to their destination.

When Ryfia and L'Arc arrived to the place, they were amazed at how well taken cared was the place where their friends laid to rest. The first thing that caught the teens' attention was that at the very end of the graveyard was a small silver polished gate, containing the inscriptions:

"_May our dreams and hopes caught up to you whenever and wherever you maybe,_

_May the gentle breeze of the past blow to you even on this day,_

_And the dust of the past be your guidance in the future,_

_The bonds of one's past are forever."_

Gently L'Arc opened the door to find seven graves placed one beside the other, staring to the graves of one of the only people in the world who he considered to be not his friends but their family. Ryfia was in no lighter mood as she stared with great grief at the grave of a man who gave up his life for the city they were enjoying today. L'Arc and Ryfia took hold of each other and let the tears of despair flow freely after five hundred years of silence…

"Ryfia," the young man said beside his partner staring at Niko Bennex's grave, "did I ever tell you how I met Niko?" L'Arc asked as he seated in a small bench close to his friend… No, his brother Niko.

"No," the girl shook her head vehemently, "but I heard from Niko that you saved his life the first time you met him" She looked at L'Arc with curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"Well," L'Arc said holding his laughter as hard as he could, "but Niko would've never admitted to anyone if I've ever done anything wrong to him…" The young man looked in to the sky as he let Ryfia and him be entangled by a memory of the past.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Stupid recruits' morning training," a younger looking L'Arc mumbled under his breath as he passed swiftly through the obstacles in the circuit, "why can't I just go to a mission and get over with this…?" He sighed out of frustration as he finished her third lap of the day._

"_I know, right?" A guy at least three years older than him laughed at L'Arc's commentary._

"_Oh, great," the boy glared coldly at the redheaded guy beside him, "what do you want?"_

"_Sorry," the guy said scratching the back of his head as he smiled embarrassedly, "I didn't know you were talking to yourself…" He looked at L'Arc with a goofy imitation of some puppy eyes._

"_Aren't you a little bit old," L'Arc scoffed trying to get rid of the guy who just came to him, "to be training as a recruit?" He said with a twisted evil smile plastered on his face._

"_Nope," he brightly smiled back to him, "I'm Niko, Niko Bennex!" the guy beamed with joy as he stretched his hand to the reluctant brunette kid beside him._

"_The name's L'Arc, L'Arc Bright Logoon," he glared coldly to Niko, "and don't over use, got it?"_

"_Sure won't, L'Arc…" The redheaded stopped in his tracks as he came to a realization. "Wait a minute; are you Master Samuel's protégée?" The guy couldn't hold still when he saw the kid in front of him blushing madly at his question._

"_Wow, you really are awesome!" The guy said as he grasped his arm on the other kid's arm. "From now on, I'll always hang out with you, buddy!" The guy hugged the kid between his arms._

"_Ok, that's it!" L'Arc burst in anger as he punched Niko right in the groin. "Don't you ever touch me like that again, understood?" He viciously glared and the crumbling figure of the guy on the floor._

"_My, groin!" The poor Niko yelled as his eyes started to fill up with tears._

"_Oh, c'mon!" L'Arc stopped his pace turning to see Niko exactly in the same place still crying his heart out. "_I didn't punch him that hard, did I?"_ The boy said to himself as a feeling of guilt took over him._

"_Ok, fine!" He finally sputtered as he took the other boy's hand and help him get back on his feet. "I'm sorry; I'm just not a morning person…" L'Arc finally declared._

"_It's fine, L'Arc…" The redheaded sighed getting off of L'Arc's grip. "It isn't the first time," Niko admitted walking to the infirmary, "nor the last time that somebody treated me like crap." The boy moved ever so slowly as he went inside a white building._

"_Niko…" L'Arc whispered._

_A couple of days later…_

"_Yo! New guy!" Two towering soldiers stood between a frightful Niko and his locker._

"_He-Hello guys!" The redheaded said nonchalantly trying to make his way to his locker._

"_So tell us something, loser." One of the tallest one said with a cocky attitude. "How come someone your age is still a recruit?" Both of them started laughing at that remark._

"_We-Well," Niko started fidgeting with his fingers, "it's just that I'm not very physically fit…" he said as his face turned as red as his hair._

"_We got that right!" The other one pointed a finger at Niko. "But what we really are asking for," he said as he leaned his body over Niko's head, "is, what is someone like you still doing here?"_

"_Funny of you to ask!" A familiar voice said behind the towering soldiers. "I was about to ask _you_ the same question!" The mysterious voice mocked the two soldiers making them to turn and face him upfront._

"_Well, if it isn't L'Arc-y!" One of the guys said placing a hand on L'Arc's shoulder._

"_Sorry, guys to disappoint you," L'Arc took the guy's hand by the wrist turning it upside-down making the soldier scream in pain, "but I'm not as easy to 'bend' as my friend Niko there!"_

"_Mr. L'Arc!" The teen chimed gleefully at the display of strength L'Arc showed as he trashed down the soldiers that were bullying him._

"_Are you alright, Niko?" L'Arc asked as he clasped his hands together cleaning of the dust of his hands._

"_Thank you, big bro!" The redheaded teen said as he jumped over his friend with full strength._

"_Get, off me!" L'Arc growled trying to free himself of his friend's grasp. "And by the way, who do you think you are to call me, 'big bro'?" He let a chuckle out of his mouth._

"_But what's wrong with me calling you, big bro?" Niko questioned his savior in disappointment._

"_Well for starters," L'Arc said loosing up from Niko's tight grip, "you're older than me!" the chestnut haired swordsman sarcastically retorted._

"_Very well then," Niko smirked, "I'll just call you Mr. L'Arc!" He extended his hand to the young boy._

"_You know what Niko?" L'Arc chuckled under his breath. "You're pretty annoying sometimes!" The boy sympathetically glanced to the redheaded before him shaking his hand with great force._

* * *

><p>"And so," L'Arc sighed with grief, "from that they on Niko and I became friends…"<p>

"But, L'Arc…" Ryfia gazed into the clouds. "If you knew Niko that well," she said nonchalantly, "how didn't you notice how lonely he really felt?" She gasped realizing what she just said.

"L'Arc, I'm sorry," the young Diva turned to face a gloomy looking teen, "I didn't mean to…"

"Nah, it's alright!" L'Arc said absent minded. "If I've had spent more time with him," he forced his hand into a fist, "maybe, he would've," his voice cracked into a pitiful groan, "if only I've let him call me," the swordsman muttered under his breath, " brother..." L'Arc violently turned hiding his face in shame from Ryfia's piercing gleam. "That's all he ever asked of me, why couldn't I open up to him?"

"_Heh…Hehe… I guess I'm just a coward." A brokenhearted Niko looked down from the screen. "Mr. L'Arc… I'm sorry that all I ever did was cause you trouble, even in the very end."_

"Niko…" Ryfia cried in silence. "We missed you so much…" The young Diva stood facing her friend's grave and started singing on his honor.

"Mother," L'Arc solemnly watched the flowers on her grave, "do you think I did wrong?" He knelt in front of his mother's tomb.

"Miss Ryfia?" An unfamiliar voice gasped in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" The young man asked approaching one of the graves with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Roland!" Ryfia stopped singing turning to face the new guest.

"Good day, ma'am." The chestnut haired swordsman said vowing in front of the Diva.

"So, this is the _famous_ Roland Ryfia's been talking about!" L'Arc smiled extending his hand to the new comer.

Both of them turned to face each other clearly as the silence of realization filled the graveyard. They couldn't leave their sigh out of each other as they found themselves looking at perfect mirrors of each other.

"Wow!" Ryfia gasped. "You're strikingly alike!" The astonished Diva declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Emil C.: <strong>"Say, Gray..." turn to see him-

**Gray: **"Hmmmm..." -looks at me nonchalantly-

**Emil C.: **"Don't you think we over did it this time?" -points at the unconscious bodies of Tenebrae and Happy-

**Gray: **"Nah!" -shakes his head- "Kicking somebody else's body is therapeutic!" -winks at me deviously-

**Emil C.: **"Well, let's just hope that brought back Happy to his senses..." -scratchs the back of the head-

**Happy:** "Hello, guys!" -happy suddenly wakes- "Isn't this a lovely morning?" -smiles at both of them-

**Emil C.: **"Happy, do you see any doctors in this room?"

**Happy: **"Not at all" -stares at me- "Are you alright, Emil?" -puts small paw in my forehead- "You don't seem to be catching any cold..."

**Gray: **"Told you so..." -smiles at me- "As good as new!"

**Tenebrae:** "Good morning thy young men!" -winks at us shapeshifting into a gorgeous woman- "Would any of you be as kind as to help me put on my garments on?"

**Emil C.: **"You were saying?" -glares daggers to Gray-


	4. Family Meeting

**Arc Rise Fantasia 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Em<strong>**il C.:** "Oh, gosh guys…." – bows down- "I 'm so sorry for not updating faster!"

**Gray:** "He's been busy with all he's responsibilities for admission to college…" –puts an arm over me-

**Happy:** "Besides all the extra job Gray makes us do just to stay at his home!" –Starts crying-

**Gray:** "Oh! C'mon! It's not that degrading!" –Scrubs over my head-

**Tenebrae:** "Gray-sama….!" –comes Tenebrae posing as Lucy- "Are you ready for your mid-day massage…? Teehee!"

**Emil C.:** "You were saying…?" –throws daggers with eyes-

**Gray:** "He's enjoying it!" –Retorts mockingly-

**Happy:** "You well know that every time Ten-Ten shape-shifts his mind is very vulnerable to outside influences." –sweatdrop-

**Emil C.:** "In other words, you made me ask him to change into Lucy…." –looks in a derogative manner- "And then you told him he was your slave and asked him to use skimpy clothes…."

**Happy & Emil C.:** "Shame on you!" -points index finger accusatively-

**Gray:** "Ten-Tenabrae!" –Starts sweating- "Disclaimer, please!"

**Tenebrae:** "Sure, Gray-sama!" –Sends a kiss to Gray- "Master-kun and Gray-sama do not own Arc Rise Fantasia, Fairy Tail or Tales of Symphonia… Teeheee!"

**Emil & Happy:** "Now, now Tenebrae take a deep breathe…" –take Tenebrae by both hands and sits him down on a chair to relax-

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Rise<em>**

_**"Family Meeting"**_

"Well, like I said before Lady Ryfia…" Ronald blurted placing a cup of tea on Ryfia's hand and a glass of lemonade on L'Arc's. "I come every so often to the cemetery in order to pay respects to my great-great- great grandparents…"

"_N-No…" _L'Arc's perspiration became more evident every passing second in that room. _"This is just some sick twisted joke, isn't it?"_ His stoic face holding on the shocking news he had just received from the stranger, and to be honest L'Arc didn't hate nor blame the kid in front…

"Don't tell!" Ryfia giggled as she listened to all the stories concerning Roland's family. "So that's when 'he' decided to come and live here with 'her', right?" The Diva's eyes sparkled as she took every word from Roland to heart.

"Not exactly, you might not know," the chestnut haired swordsman sat beside Ryfia getting closer to his guests all most as if they were gossiping around, "but my grandmother had a really rough life!"

"_You don't have to tell me!"_ L'Arc yelled inside his head as his posture tighten up and his teeth gritted each other.

"Really?" Ryfia smiled at him once again getting thrilled with excitement. "What happened to her?"

"Well," he sighed scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "for starters, she was the Emperor's concubine and a delicacy of a lady, or at least it's what my grandfather used to say my great-great-great grandfather described her as…"

"_He better had!"_L'Arc's eyes burned with fury and raged as his hand shook earnestly making the lemonade from the glass spill a little bit. _"They must be thankful they're death, because if they hadn't been death I would've personally shattered them into little pieces…!"_

"The Queen, Alfonse's Mother, at that time filled with hatred and jealousy towards my…." The boy sighed in dismay. "Let's just call her my 'grandma', shall we?" Roland smirked at both of them almost looking for their approval.

"Sure, sure!" Ryfia daintily nodded with her head. "Just, please be as kind as to tell us more about 'them'!" The girl jolted almost jumping out of her seat without further notice.

"_I don't need to be reminded about 'her' dark past…"_ L'Arc moaned in discomfort, his cheeks taking the same color as Roland's had after telling his "grandma's pre-marital status".

"Anyways, Elena, had to escape from the castle after she was intentionally poisoned by the Queen herself, when she gave birth to my Uncle Weiss…" The young swordsman said in a matter-of-fact tone looking right in to L'Arc and Ryfia's eyes.

"_Oh, brother…" _L'Arc couldn't restrain himself of this feeling, her mother hadn't wait for his return. She had decided to keep up with her life and live it her fullest. _"But what about me, mother?"_ They never asked him his opinion about it, L'Arc doubted he would have even considered the proposal.

"I know this part…!" Ryfia chimed gleefully. "So she met a man who claimed to be part of the 'Three Lord Knights', right?" Roland just stared at her with awe, as she continued with the story.

"What was his name again, L'Arc?" The fair girl in seating beside him inquired turning her head to him for the first time since the conversation started.

"U-Uh…." L'Arc's voice faltered as he was still enveloped in his own ideas. "Rex…" He finally muttered, "his name was Rex Bright Lagoon."

"Wait," Roland yelped, taking notice of how his guests actually knew about his family heritage, "how do you know so much about my family?" Backing up from them with horror in his eyes.

"I knew it!" He yelled taking out his sword. "You're one of them aren't you?" Taking up a fighting stance he plunged against L'Arc.

"Too slow!" L'Arc calmly chuckled stopping Roland's attack bare handed. "But I'll admit it's been a while since the last time I fenced against the 'Oigen's' swordsmanship style…" The Child of Eesa said taking Roland's sword out of his grip and throwing it away.

"Now," he said washing the dripping blood from his hand that caught the blade, "can we go on with the story?" L'Arc said with a bright smile.

"No!" Roland glared suspiciously at L'Arc. "First of all you must tell me who you are!" The man stated coolly.

"But we've already told you, haven't we?" Ryfia begged the young man before her. "I'm Ryfia the Imaginal Diva and he," pointing at L'Arc who seemed very uncomfortable in that moment, "he's L'Arc!"

"L'Arc Bright Lagoon, Child of Eessa and it seems not the last descendant of my mother's…" He blurted out with a slight tone of indignation. "Oh, but don't get me wrong I always wanted to have a little brother, you know?" He finally gritted hugging the still petrified young swordsman who not even an hour ago tried to kill him.

The air surrounding them changed with such subtlety that only Ryfia seemed to get what was going on. The young Diva smiled seeing for the first time in a long time her partner in such a state of happiness and delight. _"Good for you, L'Arc…"_ The girl internally said, glad to see his beloved acting differently as he would've done in the past, an air of elegance and maturity now drawn in L'Arc's expression.

"What are you talking about, Mr. L'Arc?" The younger swordsman yelped pushing away the other man's embracement.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" L'Arc apologized scratching the back of his head. "You see, I've already lost so many people this past days that," he sighed as the weight of his friends lives passed in front of him, "I was just glad to know that there's still someone who shares my same blood in this times…"

"Don't apologize, L'Arc!" The Diva smiled gently at both men before her. "It is obvious that after so many years asleep, people forgot about our existence and our stories faded away in the annals of history..!" She laughed taking hold of both men's hands.

"But I know," Ryfia looked deeply in to Roland's eyes, "that if you see the man in front of you again, you'll feel the same connection that yields a family to be together…"

"Oh! Ms. Ryfia," Roland laughed with all his might, "you two are really good actors, I now know you're not some demons," the young swordsman smiled cleaning up the tears that flowed from his overexertion of pleasure, "but both of you sure are ready to go to a psychiatrist!"

"I guess there's no other way to convince him, don't you think?" L'Arc muttered under his breath while an evil smile formed in his lips. "Oh, well…" The Child of Eessa drifted away in to a trance.

"Lapis of Foresight that commended to protect us!" L'Arc commanded as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped down. "Come forth, Allul!"

"L'Arc, what's the reason for you calling me here?" The unknown woman that appeared in front demanded.

"Sorry, Allul…" L'Arc smirked at the woman, "but this guy over here thinks we're just baloney!"

"Is that so," the woman bowed down to Roland with ease, "I am Allul leader of the 12 Heroes of Noir and Rogress of Foresight," the woman raised again her head letting her rebel hair flow freely from the heavy armor she was wearing into a beautiful pale blue ornate gown, "and who might you be?"

"S-She is…" Roland stared at the woman trying to swallow up everything that had happened in this place in no more than a second ago. For Roland, all these experiences looked like a figment of a child's imagination, and he knew that he had been wrong all along; but he had spent all his life in disbelief of his family's stories had heritage, and now been confronted by the same fables he grew up with was too much…

"Are you alright, Roland?" A worried Ryfia asked before Roland's sight began to fade and was left with an overpowering feeling of apprehension in his heart. Then, nothing…

* * *

><p>"…Is he really fine, Ryfia?" Roland heard L'Arc say in a whisper. "I was so worried that I over did it with him…." The young swordsman's voice full of concern towards Roland.<p>

"_Gosh, what happened to me…?"_ The young swordsman thought to himself trying to move his body. "_Where am I? Why am I in my room?"_ Roland pondered as he tried to straight himself and open his eyes.

"So you're finally awake…" A woman's voice bounced in his head freezing him from moving as he turned to see the same woman that appeared back then to his side. "I'm sorry my presence caused such a distress over your health," the woman whispered putting a wet cloth over his head, "but what those two fellows outside told you is truth," the woman stated pulling away the cloth and looking at him once again with her piecing blue eyes, "they are the heroes of legend and you carry the same blood as L'Arc does, whether you want to accept it or not." The woman ended retreating from Roland.

"Let me call for them," the woman said opening the room's door, "both of them have been deadly worried about your welfare." With that the woman walked out of the room closing it behind her.

"Oh, and if you don't you'll know by first hand why I was called the 'Ice Queen'!" She bluntly sated with a sly smile finally closing the door.

"Roland!" Ryfia barged in the room in one of her spurs of undeniable innocence. "I was so worried about you!" The girl jumped to Roland's lap and hugged him tight.

"Lady Ryfia, what are you doing?" The embarrassed swordsman squirmed noticing the compromising position in which both of them found themselves in.

"Don't mind her," L'Arc stated coolly as he entered the room, "she's usually like this or even worst!" The Child of Eessa said teasingly trying to cover his fading red eyes with the wrist of his vest.

"Master L'Arc!" The young swordsman yelled jumping out of the bed and Ryfia's embracement and kneeling before L'Arc.

"Uh?" L'Arc moaned. "What are you doing now, Roland?" L'Arc chuckled taking a few steps closer to his friend.

"I'm humbly sorry Master L'Arc for not realizing I was in front of someone of such feats and greatness…" He yelled throwing all the weight of his body to the ground.

"Well, it is good to see that you finally believe us," L'Arc smirked at the man kneeling before him taking him by his arm and pulling him up, "but there is no reason for such formalities between brothers!" The Child of Eessa stated punching Roland gently on the side of his arm.

"Ow, what was that for, Mr. L'Arc?" Roland inquired rubbing his hand over the place where L'Arc had punched him.

"Well, that's because you were so stubborn not to listen to what we said…" The red clad swordsman snickered closing the distance between the two of them. "And this," L'Arc yelled knocking over Roland's for head, "is for calling me 'Mr. L'Arc', the last person that called me like that well…" His eyes looking up to the ceiling in regret.

"Anyhow," L'Arc coughed getting his attention back to the man in front, "just call me L'Arc, ok?"

"Yes, L'Arc!" Roland politely bowed down.

"So," Ryfia interrupted the two taking Roland by his arm, "are you finally going to tell us how Rastan and L'Arc's mother winded up together?" The girl clinging to the blue clad swordsman clenching her nails on his poor skin in anticipation for the juicy story she so vehemently wanted to know.

"Well, like I was saying before I went a little off the edge…" Roland smiled seating beside L'arc this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Oh, Rastan is so good to see you…" The feeble woman smiled gently standing up from her seat._

"_A pleasure to see you too, Elena." Rastan bowed and came inside the house at once carrying with him a very tired and sleepy Cecille._

"_You brought Cecille with you, I see…" The woman chimed softly as not to awake the sleeping child. "I'll prepare Adele's room for her…"_

"_What about us!" Serge yelled deviously with the full intention of waking the girl that laid on Rastan's arms._

"_As unconsidered as ever…!" Leslie retorted smacking Serge on the back of his head._

"_Ouch! The violent femme strikes again!" Serge moaned with an unfaltering smile on his face._

"_Oh! Trust me," Leslie walked closer to Serge's back, "'this' isn't even halve as violent as I can be," she whispered to Serge's ear, "so you better start behaving, got it?"_

"_But of course, my Lady." Serge mockingly bowed. "Any woman who can have me in such tight leash deserves such praise…"_

"_Keep talking hot-shot," Leslie naughtily smiled at him, "and you can say good bye to your manhood…"_

"_And that," Leslie turned and blew a kiss to him, "is a promise!" With that, Leslie walked away climbing up the stairs and follow Rastan and Elena._

"_I see you two are very good friends…" Elena softly smiled at Leslie. "It is so good to see youngsters in love nowadays…"_

"_Yes, the love those two have for each other grows deeper every day…" Rastan nodded with his head tucking Cecille inside the sheets of the bed._

"_We are absolutely not in love!" Leslie smirked evily towards Rastan. "We just have a partnership of some sort…"_

"_Oh, that's the same thing I used to say each time I met the King…" Her eyes filled with the memoires of her past. "I can still remember how I used to threaten him with cutting out his manhood!" Elena hoarsely chuckled._

"_Now, now Elena…" Rastan brought his arm over her back. "Let me carry you back to your room we don't need you to get sick again."_

"_Well," Leslie chirped taking hold of Elena's other arm, "you two seemed way to close to be accusing poor little me from something as serious as a romantic relationship don't you think?"_

"_We don't deny it." Rastan stated it bluntly. "But one day you'll see that when you get to our age it isn't very convenient to start up love affairs." He kindly smiled at the woman placing her on her bed._

"_Besides, both of us have already enjoyed the happiness and fulfillment of a marriage." Elena said rubbing up her templates. "This would be my second mariage," the lady declared putting a hand to her chin, "and ninth man?"_

"_Tenth, actually Elena…" Rastan kindly stroke the woman's hair._

"_Tenth!" Leslie yelped in total astonishment, never before thinking that a woman as Elena could've been such a 'busy-body' in her good days._

"_Now, now, Rastan…" The woman deviously winked at the blue clad knight. "You know it's against the rules to count you twice!"_

"_Well, at least be grateful I'm just counting myself, twice…" Rastan laughed full-heartedly. "Just for the record we were together for more than a dozen times!"_

"_Rastan Oigen!" Elena pouted taking a broom from behind her bed and hitting Rastan right in the forehead. "Don't you dare start washing 'our' dirty laundry in front of Ms. Ferretti like this!"_

"_N-No…" Leslie muttered half-concerned of the embarrassing things she had just learned from her companions and half excited of the juicy gossip she would later use on Rastan herself._

"_See? Ms. Ferretti won't mind!" Rastan begged dogging swiftly the restless attacks Elena was throwing at him._

"_Very well, if you insist to talk like that I have no other choice but to make you come and live here at Samuel's School with Cecille!" The woman demanded with stern rigor._

"_I could never deny myself to 'your' request, Elena." Rastan haughtily smiled at both women retreating from the room. "I know my way to the dorm so there's no reason for you stand again…"_

"_Wait just a minute there, 'Mr. Arcon Unit'!" The sick woman somehow threw the broom twards the door forcing it close once again. "I never said your stay here would be as a guest!"_

"_I could see that much…" The blue clad knight smiled at her. "So, what would you want me to do?"_

"_We need a new Fencing Professor for the advance class," the woman said pointing at a cabinet to the side of a stove, "and of course I would provide lodging and a good pay…"_

"_I'll do it!" Rastan said ushering Leslie to leave the room for him and Elena to have a moment alone. "This is the least I can do after what I did to Rex…" Rastan swore taking Elena's hand between his._

"_Stop it already, Rastan." The woman carelessly touched Rastan's cheek, "neither him nor me ever kept any ill feelings of hatred towards you, so please stop talking like that."_

"_Very well, then Mrs. Lagoon!" He sarcastically laughed. "I guess it's time for us old folks to go to sleep, don't you think?" The latter just nodded in agreement and closed her eyes falling in a deep and gleeful slumber._

"_Good-night, Elena…."_

* * *

><p><em>Three years passed in the blink of an eye, the summer sky shined ever so softly as the "new family" enjoyed of a picnic outside the garden in Samuel's School.<em>

"_Are you serious?" Cecille chirped excited of the news she was just given._

"_Yes, my dear." Elena nodded holding Rastan's arms tightly around hers. "We're just waiting for His Majesty to confirm his invitation…"_

"_Well that and his 'support' that is…" Rastan sarcastically whispered, giving him in return scornful glares from the other two ladies. "Wrong audience, I apologize!"_

"_Anyhow," Cecille turned back to Elena, "do you think Alf will come to see us as he promised?"_

"_Well why don't you ask me in person, Cecille?" The young heroine jolted from here place surprised of the unexpected bystander behind her back._

"_Alf!" The young girl blushed madly. "Don't you know is rude of a gentleman as yourself to come to innocent girls from behind?" The girl mockingly held her tongue out covering her developing bosom in an attempt to make Alf uncomfortable._

"_For-Forgive me, Cecillie!" Alf started sweating frantically. "I didn't mean anything by that, I swear!"_

"_Calm down now, your Majesty." Elena greeted warmly to the King, "this child just takes way too much pleasure in other people's grieve!"_

"_I do not, Auntie Elena!" Cecille gasped in horror realizing what she just said. "I am truly sorry, Alf!" She blurted out hiding her head with her hair._

"_Don't worry,Cecille!" Alf warmly smiled back at her. "It's been way too long since I've ever heard somebody besides 'her' calling 'Mamma Elena' by that name!" The King laughed hugging the two ladies after a long time of seclusion in his castle._

"_Hey,hey, hey!" Rastan, who seemed unmoved with the fact that everyone forgot about his existence, yelled to the others. "Since when do you call my betrothed like that?"_

"_Well," Alf moved closer to where Rastan was standing, "ever since L'Arc made me promise to take care of Mom…"_

"_He's secretly been sending financial aid to the school!" Cecille interrupted jumping over Alf's back. "Alf! Horsey! NOW!" Cecille demanded as he kicked Alfin his ribs with her feet._

"_So much for the 'Legenday Hero', Minima Lady!" The new comer yelled from afar._

"_Good grief, can you tell me why I had to take you with me?" Leslie seductively swung her arm around Serge._

"_Because you can't have enough of me, true?" Serge mused himself taunting Leslie as he brought his hand to her lower waist._

"_Easy now, cowboy!" Leslie smiled at him pointing her gun to his manhood. "Or do you want to get hurt?"_

"_Aren't they the cutest couple you've ever seen before?" Cecille giggled thinking she would be lucky enough to be the 'flower girl' not only once before she went to sleep, but possibly twice!_

"_You could say that…." Alf kindly smiled at his companions, trying not to show how awkward their relationship was with one another, yet who was him to say that they were so 'unique'… After all, the weight of Adele's sins still felt on his shoulders._

"_So tell me, you two 'cougars', when's the big day going to be?" Serge blurted out gaining a firm courtesy of Leslie and a butt kick from Cecille._

"_Leon, I see you keep unchanged." The eldest of them calmly replied. "Still hunting little girls' lingerie from their rooms at night?"_

"_How do you…" He stopped from finishing that sentence as he was greeted once again with the ladies accusative eyes glaring at him._

"_But do tell, Rast-y! When will I be honored to be the maiden of honor?" The pink-haired beauty inquired rubbing her overflowing bosom on her friend._

"_The day you get your virginity back, you…" Serge didn't had a chance to finish the last sentence when Alf who had remained quiet and composed darted a punch to his face knocking him out in the moment._

"_Forgive my rudeness, but it seems the 'Lion' had to take a nap before someone got seriously hurt, won't you agree?" The former Child of Eessa stated turning to the ladies and man in front of him!_

"_Totally!" Cecille chimed pumping her fist up and giving one of her signature jumps._

"_Oh, Alf-y! Any girl could fall head over heels for you my dear!" Leslie seductively teased Alf holding him close with his face in between her most impressive aspect of her body…_

* * *

><p>"And so, 'Grandpa Rastan' and 'Mamma Elena' got together…" Roland ended his tale placing the cup of tea he was drinking on the table.<p>

"Few months later Mamma Elena, got pregnant with Rex," Roland stopped looking at how startled L'Arc seemed at the baby's name, "and Lord Alf married some lady of high status for the mere preservation of the 'Royal Blood'…"

"_Alf, I'm sorry pal, you could never marry the woman of your dreams…"_ L'Arc sighed drinking the rest of his now warm lemonade.

"Did he have any children?" Ryfia innocently inquired to her new friend.

"Well indeed he did, Lady Ryfia!" Roland amiably replied the young Diva's inquiry.

"And what's the business, now?" L'Arc asked nonchalantly. "I mean, who's the King right now?" L'Arc ended up saying noticing that not even Ryfia understood he's expressions. _"Do I really talk that weird…?"_

"Yes, King Ingobert Meridia IV, sole Ruler of the Western Continent." The blue clad swordsman stated with satisfaction of been of any use to the heroes in front of him.

"Wow, Roland you're so knowledgeable!" Ryfia smiled clapping with both hands.

"Ryfia, it is common knowledge for someone that lives in one place to learn now and then the news from his its rulers…" The Child of Eessa told his partner struggling not to laugh at her naivety.

"L'Arc is right, Lady Ryfia." The man beside her nodded his head on agreement. "But, putting that aside, the King Ingobert gave birth to a child…"

"Our beloved princess and only heir of the crown, Lady Alice Meridia X…" Roland ended looking back at the two other guests with concern as they stood staring at each other in shock.

"L'Arc," Ryfia finally spoke, "do you think the Alice we met could be the same Alice that…"

"My thoughts are the same." L'Arc agreed placing his hand over to his chin. "But there must be a way to find out for sure," the red clad mercenary looked up to his relative, "Roland do you know any characteristic about Princess Alice?"

"The only thing I know is that she's been restricted to ever leaving the palace," Roland muttered trying really hard to remember everything he knew about her, "due to health issues unknown to the public of course," the young swords man took a sip of his cup and then continued, "I think she always carries with her a fan given to her by her belated grandmother and…."

"It was definitely her!" Ryfia jolted out of her seat. "But why do you think she didn't tell us who she was?" Ryfia frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" L'Arc haughtily addressed his partner. "She didn't want to bring attention over herself," Roland listened to L'Arc with all his attention, "If she had told us she was the Princess, she would've been urged to go back to the castle immediately…"

"So you've met Lady Alice?" The young swordsman asked filled with admiration to his relative. "You really are something else, L'Arc!"

"Well, you could say we met her per chance rather than a 'private meeting'…" L'Arc responded in a whisper too embarrassed with the compliments he was receiving.

"Well at least we got to know her until that man, Phillip…" Ryfia sighed remembering that man's awful attitude.

"So you also met Duke Phillip Galliardos?" Roland asked with bitterness in his tone. "That man is the CEO of 'Re-Genesis' Industries, Princess Alice fiancée…" He stopped as his hand formed a fist anger flowing thru his body. "…And my belated mother's former boss…"

"What happened?" Ryfia inquired placing a hand over Roland's shoulder.

"Well, my mother worked as a secretary for him." He tried to explain as calm as possible. "But he unjustly accused her of leaking information to rival companies…" Roland's eyes flaring with deep hatred.

"Then one day he simply just fired her," his tear rolled freely as he hugged the first thing in front of him, "we thought it would be fine," he heard someone pulling him away finally noticing it was L'Arc who he had embraced, "but she died…"

L'Arc suddenly stopped struggling and looked down to his 'brother', "how did she…"

"The day she was fired," he looked at both of them with anguish in his heart, "I told her not stay that late at night, that it was dangerous…" He grimly smiled. "But she never listened to me…"

"In my heart I knew something was wrong so I sprinted all the way to her working place and stopped right before getting to the Company…" His heart ached with the pain of what he had witnessed. "I found a creature, hardly human rip my mother apart, limb by limb in a few seconds…"

"And I…" His sore throat making his voice hardly a whimper as he continued. "I couldn't…do…"

"It's Ok, pal…" L'Arc warmly smiled at him. "We know now, and you are not alone…"

"Of course not!" Ryfia interrupted as she plunged herself in a tight hug with the two others.

"We will find who the murderer was and we'll end him," L'Arc decisively swore, "and we will give you the pleasure of finishing that bastards live with your own hands!"

"Thank you…" Roland said getting his composure back. "To both of you…"

"What are families for!" L'Arc sympathetically smiled. "Right, Ryfia?" The Child of Eessa winked at her.

"But of course!" The kind girl kissed Roland on the cheek, making the latter flush bright red.

"Oi! Ryfia!" L'Arc yelped. "Stop being so friendly to everyone," the red clad swordsman groaned, "how many do I have to tell you about 'boundaries'?"

"Sorry, L'Arc…" The naïve girl giggled covering her mouth with her hand.

"_Is she for real?" _The two young men asked at the same time inside their heads turning to look at each other in a silent agreement that neither of them would ever fully understand that girl.

* * *

><p>The next morning as L'Arc woke in his old room and walked to her mother's place, he couldn't shrug the feeling that his mother enjoyed a happy and treasured life. That thanks to her, he was born and once again he wasn't alone in this foreign time and life…<p>

Walking towards an old closet, L'Arc couldn't help but take a peek one last time in the hopes to smell her mother's scent in there. To his dismay what he found inside were to blue coats and several male outfits, which seemed pretty familiar to the young swordsman. _"Rastan you bastard, if I ever see you again I'll kick your ass…!"_

"Oh, L'Arc you're awake!" Roland smiled entering the room they shared sweating. "I was just training a little before breakfast," the swordsman stated throwing away all his clothes, "I'll take a shower now and then we'll be able to eat…"

"Alright, I'll go and see Ryfia now!" L'Arc muttered leaving behind Roland and making his way to _'Adele's'_ old room. _"Adele…."_ L'Arc sighed as he knocked on the door.

"C'mon in!" Ryfia chirped from inside. "Oh, L'Arc come! How do I look on this?" The dashing Diva asked wearing her mother's dress once again in a different one-sided pony tail hair style and her flower circlet bind down to her arm as a bracelet.

"You look…" L'Arc stared in amazement. "…Gorgeous."

"You really think so?" She said. "Well you don't look half bad wearing Weiss's garments either, you know?" The girl insinuated to his partner.

"Do I really have to wear that?" He reluctantly responded.

"Yes!" She said pushing him once again to the shower. "And remember also to wash thoroughly behind your ears!" The naïve Diva added with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going to lunch now, Roland?" Ryfia casually asked.<p>

"Well I was thinking we could go to…" The swordsman stopped his tracks as a ripping scream for help came from behind the group.

"I beg someone, please aid me!" A familiar blonde girl with an abnormal agitated state came running from the higher levels of the city.

"Alice!" L'Arc and Ryfia yelled at the same time. Roland just blinked in surprise of seeing the Princess for the first time, not in elegant clothes with fancy leashes, but pretty enough to denote her high status.

"Dear friends, we must flee!" The tarnished girl gasped trying to catch her breath. "Immediately!" She stated fainting in that instant over L'Arc's arms.

"You heard her, didn't you?" Ryfia screamed in distress. "We should go, now!" The Diva sprinted towards the elevators followed by a very confused Roland and an exhausted L'Arc with a girl over his shoulders.

"Ok, so what's the deal with the fainting Princess?" Roland said as they stopped right outside the city doors.

"Well," Ryfia started, "I felt that whatever it was that she had to tell us had to have something to do with this feeling…"

"Feeling?" Roland glared at the Diva in disbelief. "What feeling, Lady Ryfia?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it but…"The girl became silent as she pointed out to the trembling city.

"An earthquake?" L'Arc gasped in disbelief. "There has never been any record of an earthquake in Diamant!"

"Indeed!" Roland snapped out of his trance as he noticed the east side of the city crumble into pieces.

"Could this be what that unsettling feeling I had was all about?" Ryfia muttered biting her inner lip.

"I would belief so," a cold voice answered, "after all she 'is' Imaginal's Diva, isn't she?"

"Who are you?" L'Arc scoffed to the other man placing Alice gently on the ground.

"I am not your enemy," the man wearing a black cloak said, "at least not at the moment that is…"

"I am Dominus," the man bowed down never leaving his eyes from Ryfia, "and I have to thank you for saving our dear 'princess' for us."

"If it's truth that you're not our enemy," Roland walked closer to the cloaked man, "show us your face! Why do you hide it behind a mask?"

"That I cannot do," he simply shrugged with his shoulders, "but what I can do," the man deviously smirked, "is teach you child, some manners!" The man swiftly moved his hands with a twisted sending several waves of ray towards Roland.

"Gentle land, protect us!" L'Arc and Ryfia chanted in perfect sync creating a barrier of stone and that stopped the attack from harming Roland.

"Hey, you!" L'Arc barked indignant. "If you mess with my pal here, you are messing with me, got it?"

"I do now," the man merely nodded in response, "then let me tell you that the only reason we are not hurting any of them is because you're needed," glaring back at Roland, "but you kid…"

"You are nothing!" The man hysterically laughed. "But enough presentation, I have something else to do…" And with that the man walked back to the city and in an instance he was gone.

"Well that was nice…" L'Arc commented in the hopes to break the awkward silent.

"What do you think he meant, L'arc?" Ryfia added.

"Dunno…but…" L'Arc's eyes flared in fire and his body started to burn in pain as he let out a yell of pain.

"L'Arc!" Roland caught his friend before he felt to the ground.

"The Rogress!" L'Arc screamed. "They're in pain!" L'Arc's eyes filled with red stained tears.

"What do we do?" Ryfia shook L'Arc's body in despair.

"They…" L'Arc's body started convulsing. "They need to go back to their altars…" The child of Eessa muttered under his breath. "They want me to set them free…"

An ominous light engulfed L'Arc as several Dragon Gems flew far away to the distance only two stayed behind taking a human shape.

"Ryfia…" Simmah's voice echoed in the groups head.

"Child of Eessa, L'Arc…" Allul smiled placing a hand over his head. "Wake up; this is a serious matter…" The Child of Eessa didn't answer.

"Simmah, I mean Father, what are you doing here?" Ryfia inquired a little uneasy of L'Arc's weak state.

"Father?" Roland gasped in disbelief.

"It matters not right now," Allul coldly sputtered out, "Ryfia and you 'kid' take the Child of Eessa and the Princess to the place where those three Dragon Gems flew together…"

"But, why?" Roland earnestly begged for an answer.

"Understood." Ryfia nodded as she fixed her face to the man before her. "Roland, please take Alice and I'll take L'Arc with the help of 'my friends'" Roland just nodded impressed to see the same carefree, clueless girl taking charge of the situation.

"Lady Ryfia…" Roland smiled at her as he walked closer to the navigation bridge.

"Roland," the young Diva warmly smiled, "are our friends still sleeping?"

"Indeed they are…" Roland answered a little more relaxed than he was before. "Ms. Ryfia, do you know where we are heading?"

"Oh! Yes I do!" The girl smiled full heartedly. "Actually I think our trip will be a-maze-ing!" Ryfia laughed hysterically taking her hands out of the controls as she tried to hold her tears.

"Lady Ryfia, the controls!" Roland urged the girl who seemed to finally settle down from her frantic fit of laughs.

"_She can surely change from being regal and demanding to clueless and carefree…"_Roland thought as he stared deeply in thought to the Diva's amber eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Emil C.:<strong> "Ok, first of all, let me remind you all how bad Ryfia is making jokes… And even worst getting them…!" -chuckling- "And second of all, let's see how many of you guess where the guys are heading!"

**Happy:** "She sure is! Aye! There was once a time that I told her she was really cute in her underwear…"

**Tenebrae:** "That she actually went ahead and waltz around the streets just like that…."

**Gray:** "Also the boundaries issue… I mean, I can't call her a pervert as I do with Juvia because she doesn't know that what she's doing is wrong…"

**Emil C.:** "But, coming up to my father and kissing him on the mouth…. Well let's just say my father is now terrified of my mom and the balcony at night!"

**Tenebrae:** "But enough of those cherished 'familiy moments'" –Tenebrae shows up with an applause sign on his tail- "We have a guest today!"

**Gray:** "Against my will I may add…"

**Happy:** "No." –Happy shakes his head- "You said that if she was fat or a guy he couldn't come here!"

**Emil C.:** "Well guess what, Gray….?" –evil smirk- "She's a gal and she's perfectly fit!"

**Tenebrae:** "I hereby present, Lady Trinity!" -opens a door revealing a shy girl wearing a blue apron-

**Trinity:** "Hello everyone!" –shakes everyone's hands… and paws- "Such a pleasure to be here!"

**Emil C.:** "Trinity or as you might know her as 'ForgottenEternity' asked me ever so kindly to join our group of 'Jolly Men'!"

**Trinity:** "I'm a woman…" –sweat drop-

**Happy:** "I'm a cat…!" –smiles innocently as Trinity strokes Happy's back-

**Tenebrae:** "I'm a Centurion…" –laughs evily-

**Emil C.:** "Not literally you guys!" –sweat drop-

**Gray:** "What's the problem, bro.?" –shrugs- "At least the two of us are stick together as the 'Two Amazing Jolly Men'!" –smiles excited-

**Emil C.:** "I'm a Summon Spirit!" –moves away from Gray-

**Happy: **"By the way… isn't it a little weird 'they' didn't barge in and threaten the girl?"

**Gray:** "Oh, yeah…." –puts hand over the chin- "You would think they would get all possessive and jealous…"

**Trinity:** "Emil who are 'they'?" –looking frightful and confused-

**Emil C.:** "Oh a couple of crazy people…" –sighs-

**Tenebrae:** "Indeed! They are so possessive over my Master that I thought 'they' would take your eyes out and eat them!" –devious laugh-

**Emil C.:** "Tenebrae! Stop messing with our guests!" –punches Tenebrae on the back-

**Tenebrae:** "My apologies, Master and Lady Trinity…" –bows down-

**Trinity:** "What do you think happened to your stalkers…?"

**Gray:** "Good question…" –takes of his clothes-

**Trinity:** "Pevert!" –hits Gray with her bag and runs away-

-Somewhere in Eldrant-

**Marta:** "Emil is mine you faggot!" –attacks Luke with her spinner-

**Luke:** "Who says that 'Drama Queen'!" –counterattacks with a horizontal strike with his sword-

**Marta:** "You whinner!" –spits on Luke's face- "What are you going to do now that your frigid bitch lover is not here?"

**Luke:** "I don't need Tear to be great!" –punches straight on the face- "Unlike you that are 'always' praising 'Lloyd The Great'…!" –imitating Marta- "Oh, Lloyd! Touch me like this! Hmmm! And then I'll go to Emil and take his virginity because I'm a fat whore!"

**Marta:** "Oh yeah?" –imitating Luke- "Oh! I'm a spoiled brat who has already slept with the frigid bitch, the idiot Princess and even with a 12 year old little girl! Because I'm a pedophile! I've even slept with my best friend/brother who is 23 years old and I liked it! Now I want to go and infect sweet innocent Emil with herpes and make him a homo like me!"

**Luke:** "Whore!" –slaps Marta on the face-

**Marta:** "Bitch!" –kicks Luke on the nuts-

**Trinity:** "…" –stares at them with her mouth dropping to the floor- "Uh…. Don't mind me…."

-Back to Emil and the others-

**Emil C.:** "Trinity! You're back I'm so glad!" –hugs her- "Don't you ever leave like that there are creepy people out at night!"

**Trinity:** "Yeah…" –thinking about the scene she just presence- "I think I have a pretty good idea…"

**Happy:** "Aye!" –munching his fish-

**Tenebrae:** "Use a knife and a fork!" –slaps the cat on the back-

**Gray:** "Tenebrae, loosen up!" –talking with only his underwear on-

**Trinity and Emil:** "And here we go again…"


	5. Those Who Lived On

Arc Rise Fantasia 2

**Emil C.: **"Please don't kill me my friends!" –Begs on his knees to all reviewers-

**Gray:** "The truth is that he finally noticed how amazing I really am and decided to write a story all about me!" -Haughtily smirks to a jealous Natsu on the background-

**Happy: **"Waaaaaaah!" –Flies around the room in a pool of tears- "Emil-kun just told me I won't have any role in his story!"

**Luke: **"I can't complain since I was invited to this story, too!" –Starts hugging Emil C. as a creepy stalker **-**"Besides what I want to do with Emil C. our own should never be written on ink!" –Seductive wink**- **

**Emil C.: -**Throwing up**- "**Sorry if his disgusting commentaries made you want to shoot yourselves, but see…" -points at Luke's wallet- "He is patronizing me and he's a very good bodyguard against crazy fan girls!"

**Gray: **"Yup, he single handedly took Juvia out of my hair!" –sighs relieved as he walks towards the shower- "Now I can finally take a shower without the fear of that creepy woman turning into the water I use to clean myself…"

**Tenebrae: **"Though it was indeed funny when I transformed into Lady Lucy once and she thought you two were already together…" –starts laughing hysterically-

**Gray: **"Talking about Lucy…" –puts on a jacket- "I better go and see how she is in the hospital!"

**Happy: **"Wait! I'll go with you Gray!" –Follows Gray locking the door behind-

**Luke:** "Emil-kun!" –Slowly walks towards a very afraid me- "We're finally _alone_-!"

**Tenebrae: **-coughing while pointing at Trinity and Natsu- "Lord Luke, you're far from alone in this house…"

**Emil C.: **"For the first time in my whole time reading Fairy Tail I have to tell you this, Natsu" –hugs the dragon slayer making the prince fume- "Thank you for not letting me alone with this creep!"

**Trinity: **"But as Mr. Dragneel new Layer he demands from you to be this issue's disclaimer…" –taking out a bunch of legal papers-

**Emil C.: **"Fine…" –Starts signing papers for this chapter's issue-

**Natsu: **"Great! I'm all fired up, now! Disclaimer time!" –Starts spitting fire inside Gray's house- "Emil C. is not the owner of Fairy Tail, Arc Rise Fantasia, Tales of Symphonia nor Tales of the Abyss!"

**Emil C.: **"Why are you putting Gray's house on flames'" –sweat drop-

**Natsu: **"To annoy the bastard!" –Wickedly smirks-

* * *

><p>The Rise<p>

Those Who Lived On

"Miss Ryfia…" The young swordsman called upon the joyful pilot walking to the bridge of the ship.

"Yes?" She cheerfully smiled not leaving her sight from the road in front.

"_Calm down, Roland! Just start a conversation…"_ The brunet's stomach growled in discomfort as the lady on the wheel waited patiently to her companion.

"Are you feeling alright, Roland?" Ryfia stood up of the chair putting the ship in auto pilot before turning to the sweaty boy.

"Yeah…!" Roland stammered.

"So, Ryfia…" The young lad began trying to regain some of composure in front of the energetic Diva. "Is it true that Simmah was your father?" The blue eyed swordsman inquired.

"No." She shook her head with ease, causing the latter to take a step back. "He _is_ my father," she ratified walking towards one of the ships compartments, "and I will forever be grateful to him…"

"May I inquire the reason?" He ventured to ask of his friend.

"Well, it's just that he actually saved us and guided us more than once in our last quest…" She dejectedly smiled.

"That's what parents are supposed to do anyways." Roland retorted closing the gap between the Diva and himself. "I must confess I'm a little jealous of you…" He grieved.

"But Roland," Ryfia took the chestnut-haired swordsman's hand, "even without your mom here with you…" She softly passed her fingers into Roland's curly bangs of hair.

"That doesn't mean that you're alone." She solemnly uttered not leaving her gaze from the latter's, whose frantic condition was getting worst by the proximity of their bodies. "Not today, not tomorrow…" Her amber orbs dazzling with fervent light as they swelled a little.

"As long as we stay together," the kind hearted Diva hugged her friend, "you will never have to miss your mother again, ok?" Her tears rolled freely from her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" She said embarrassed walking over to the shelves she was browsing around once again. "I was supposed to be the one cheering you up and ended up crying for my own mother…" She took out a teapot out of the said shelf and poured water in to it.

"Do you want some tea?" She absently asked receiving a slight nod with the head as an answer from Roland.

"May I ask your mother's name, Ryfia?" Roland hesitantly asked afraid of his companion's condition and his own around her, but finally decided to speak up afraid of the uncomfortable silence that lingered between the two of them as the hot water boiled.

"Ciel…" She hiccupped discouraged touching the fabrics of the dress that once belonged to her mother.

"Well, my mother was called…" The apprentice swordsman began.

"Melia, correct?" Ryfia's cheeks blushing to the finest shade of pink. "I think I read it in the graveyard…"

"But of course…" Roland silently laughed of his mistake; after all they went to the graveyard together.

Soon enough both of them found themselves laughing at each other's awkward antics and enjoyed from a light-hearted talk about cultural developments of the latest century together as if they've been friends from ages.

"Ahem," Ryfia composed herself when she heard the kettle's whistle calling for a well-deserved cup of tea. "I think I should get the tea ready and see how our patients are doing…"

"Yes…" He agreed a little resentful of the short amount of time they shared.

* * *

><p>"<em>So the little princess came to play with us today?" A malevolent girl's voice echoed inside the blonde girl's head. "Such a pity! Boohooo! I wanted to play with you a little longer!"<em>

"_No…" She stared in awe at the elongated shape in front of her father's body. "This can't be!"_

"_Oh, but it is!" She wickedly smiled. "I have to thank you by the way for letting, little old me, get so close to your old Pops!" Her hands holding the old man's neck with inhuman force._

"_You fiend! Show thyself!" The lady demanded as the wretched figured remained covered in the shadows of the room._

"_Please!" The unknown female exasperatedly groaned. "Would you cut it out with that dainty old century speech?"_

"_How dare you profane my home and my father!" The lady glared at the monster in the shadows as she took out her trusty fan._

"_Oh, you silly willy!" The blasphemous lass chuckled. "I don't care who you are and I certainly don't care who you are…"_

"_How dare you!" She defiantly confronted the latter._

"_How dare I?" She chortled. "Let me tell you, missy, that I've been living in this land far before your family conquest this lands…!"_

"_And with the same right with which I've live this eternity in hell," her twisted voice growling like a ravaging beast, "I will take everything your forefathers took from us, girl!" She devilishly smiled._

"_What is going on here?" The closed door of the room was forcefully opened. "Alice, is that you?" The man muttered trying to make up anything in the dark room._

"_Phillip!" The lady ran to the man's arms. "A devil has attacked my beloved father!" The blonde's eyes swollen with tears._

"_You…" The young lad roared filled with indignation. "How dare you ruin my beloved's precious face with tears?" He unsheathed his blade pointing it at the monster._

"_I shall never let you get away with this!" He swore as he ran towards their enemy at full speed._

"_My, my!" The girl cockily smirked at his adversary. As the blade pierced on the creature's flesh the unfaltering smirk of her face grew ever so fearful._

"_Is that all you got, boy?" The woman cackled. "Now I will show you what a real attack should look like!" She said plunging her fist over the man's head and connecting it with a sequence of kicks that threw the lad a few meters above the ground making the latter crush his lower back to the wall._

"_Phillip!" The fair princess ran towards the battered man. "Please answer me!" The blue eyed beauty whimpered as he shook his savior's body frantically._

"_Alice…" He mumbled recovering his consciousness. "Run!" He commanded her pushing her away from the coming blow thrown by the girl._

"_Than-thank you, Phillip." She gasped noticing how close the creature's attack was from drilling her chest._

"_Don't thank me now, my queen…" He absently looked her way. "Run and find some help! Run, now!"_

"_But why would I let the preaching princess leave, huh?" She blurted out in indignation. "I can just finish her now and end with all this problems with you two…"_

"_NO!" Phillip leaped towards his enemy with his full body. "Run now! Leave the town!" He yelled at the lady who's petrified frame could hardly let her move from her apparent state of shock._

"_Now! Damn it!" He repeated wrapping his adversary in a potent two-end lock._

"_I will do my best!" She finally answered back running towards the exit. "But, promise me you'll come back to me…" She demanded of his fiancée stopping right outside the room._

"_Fine! I promise!" He chuckled as the beast tried to fight his way out of the lock. "But you promise me you'll get that fine body of yours to the altar with me as the lucky man!"_

"_I swear upon my life, Phillip Galliardos!" She finally agreed leaving the man alone to fight the creature._

* * *

><p>"<em>Where… Where am I?" <em>The blonde maiden resting on the berth groaned in discomfort.

"The beast…" An unknown voice mumbled in a whisper beside the waking lady.

"Beast!" Alice jolted from her slumber and got up remembering what had happened in the castle just yesterday.

"Oh! You're awake!" Ryfia contently strode towards the lady who was still very much confused on the reason why the Diva was there, but most importantly, she wanted to know where she was.

"Lady Ryfia, is that really you?" She asked a little bit less unsettled noticing the Diva walking towards her with a tray of brimming hot tea and some sugar cubes.

"Yes, it is me!" She laughed it off. "I mean, who else could I be?" She started pondering in her head as she placed the said tray beside the bunker's head on a small table.

"Ryfia," a man's voice was heard from another room, "I don't think that's what Her Majesty meant…"

"Excuse my rashness," the fair princess began as she took the cup of tea ushered by Ryfia in her hands, "but thy the mystery voice be as gentle as to present itself before starting a conversation about my person as if I was not present at the moment?"

"I apologize for my lack of manners, your Royal Highness…" Roland quickly came out of the other room and bowed to his knees in front of the blonde lady drinking her tea.

"My name is Roland Oigen," he said somewhat hesitant, "direct descendant of the Heroe Ratan Oigen and the Child of Eessa L'Arc Bright Lagoon…"

"No need for that much decorum or presentations," she smiled delighted, "it's just that I don't like when people are not straight forward when talking about somebody else's affairs!" She sighed.

"But…" Ryfia thought out loud. "Isn't it kind of the same thing you did the first time you met us?" She carelessly asked.

"W-whatever do you mean, Ryfia?" She stuttered ashamed spilling some of the tea from her mouth.

"Oh no…" Alice gasped. "I ruined my dress…"

"Here," Ryfia offered a handkerchief to her friend, "with this you might be able to scratch off the stain of lemon tea!" She reassured.

"It matters not dear." She kindly smiled to her. "The important thing is that the Imperial Kingdom of Meridia is under imminent attack!" She jolted placing her cup down and looking straight into the Diva's amber eyes.

"I need to talk to the Child of Eessa." She stated out flatly. "Ryfia, would you be as kind as to tell me where I can find him to talk about these pressing matters?"

"Well, you see…" Ryfia took Alice's hand and conducted her to the other room. "He's been unconscious lying on the bed ever since the earthquake and the Rogress left him…" She grieved, her eyes showing such remorse at not being able to help her partner in this moment of great peril.

And there lied in a very deep slumber L'Arc, his skin flustered red as the perspiration from his forehead soaked all his face. The unbearable sight of the ancient hero remitted to the abyssal figure in front was breathtaking to the every one of the ship's crew as he hoarsely mumbled two words over and over again in his nightmares… _"The beast…"_

"I can't see my brother like this any longer…" Roland shut his eyes abruptly turning his gaze from L'Arc to Alice. "I'm sorry to say this, my ladyship, but he won't come back to us anytime soon…"

"Interesting…" She mumbled under her breathe before continuing with her trail of thought. "Ryfia, for how long has L'Arc had this type of nightmares?" She inquired.

"Ever since we took one step inside Diamant…" She answered very secure of her answer. "But the first two times I thought it was just a side effect of all the grievances he had never let off from our past journey…"

"True," she agreed with Ryfia's supposition, "well then, when did his severe fever come to be?"

"Actually…" Roland spoke first this time. "If I may say something, your Royal Highness." He bowed to the blue-eyed lady in green cloths.

"Alice, just Alice if you may be so kind as to address me…" She cheerfully helped Roland to straighten up. "And don't ever bow before me like this!" She slightly blushed.

"Yes, your kinship!" He retorted gaining an angry glare from the maiden in emerald garments. "I mean, Alice, what I was just trying to say was that it seems as the Child of Eessa got in such a grave state after the so called fabled Rogresses left his side…" He noted as he pulled L'Arc's left arm straight up.

"Can you see, your lady…?" He stopped. "Alice, yeah Alice, can you see it….?" He pointed out at two small freckles of light shining over the slumbering hero's arm.

"What are those…?" She inquired intrigued of the story behind those powers emanating from his arm.

"They're called 'Dragon Gems' and they hold the spirits of the Rogress." Answered the fair Diva in a matter-in-fact tone.

"But right now I can only see two…" She placed one of her hands on her chin. "I thought the fabled 'Heroes of Noire' were 12… and thoust the Child of Eessa received their approval and strength from all of them…" She mused pacing herself around the room frantically.

"We don't know why they left him…" Ryfia shamefully admitted. "But Allul told us to follow their trace to save your Kingdom and L'Arc's life," she commented aware of the many questions that plague them all, "and I will trust in her and my father in this one…"

"Your father…?" Alice snapped back to the conversation and out of her tray of thoughts.

"Simmah, Simmah the Liberator…." Roland whispered to the princess's ear.

"Very well then," Alice sighed deeply trying to calm her nerves, "so where are we going to?" She asked.

"Oh! We're going to one of the few places where time is relative in our world!" She sheepishly smiled.

"Which would be…?" Roland raised his voice a little bit over the edge thanks to the Diva's rambunctious answers.

"Oh, right…" She courteously bowed. "I forgot not everyone can feel the changes in Ray in our world the way I can!"

"On the contrary," the maiden in green cloths stood up and walked her way towards one of the lightship's window, "we're going to the 'New Moon' Inn a place that for a long time has been kept by the royal family safe…"

"Only those of the royal line shall gain access to that holy site," she carelessly commented. "But to be honest with you, my friends…" Her eyes lighted with a great burst of excitement.

"I have never seen the outside world before!" She gently touched the window's crystal case and looked at the outside world for the first time in her life.

"_This might as well be the end of our world, but for me this is the best day of my life…"_ She gaily left a hidden tear roll freely. _"Thank you, Child of Eessa and to you grandmother…"_

"Alice!" Ryfia came running beside her friend. "What's wrong?" She hugged her friend concerned.

"Why are you crying, my lady?" Roland held his handkerchief to the young maiden of Meridia's crown.

"I'm just plain glee!" She assured them with a truthful smile. "This is my first time in the 'outside world'" She remarked as the small island where the inn resided became visible to all of the crew members.

* * *

><p>"And here we are!" Ryfia exclaimed as the lightships entrance opened so that everyone could leave the ship freely.<p>

"Unbelivable!" Alice ran towards the waterfall behind the old hut that looked exactly the same way it was 500 years ago. "The magnificent display of 'Mother Nature's true power' in action once again was able to marble me to no ends!"

"Hey Alice!" Ryfia called for her friend's attention as she approached the place where she was standing in frenzy. "Wait for me!" She waved her hand hoping to soak her face on the clear fresh water falling from the cascade.

"I'm coming!" The tired swordsman came carrying on his lap his ancestor. "Please don't leave me!"

"No, Ms. Ryfia!" She waved her hands at the two incomers. "Please don't come any closer!" She yelled alarmed.

Due to the wet soil and the fast pace the careless Diva was going towards her friend, the inevitable tiding came to be as the Diva's left foot tripped over a tree's root and felt over his head to the floor making the following swordsman fall as well. All the way they rolled down the little hill both bodies covering L'Arc's unconscious body of getting serious damages. "Ouch!" Was the only thing they could say after such a painful fall.

"What was that all about?" Ryfia asked flustered from the 'trip' she just took thanks to the scandalous warning from the princess which face was now red as a tomato and laughing to her heart content.

"Please forgive my rudeness!" The princess begged her companions helping them stand once again on their feet. "There's supposed to be some kind of barrier keeping those with no 'royal blood' in…"

"I wonder…" Roland said walking towards the entrance once again. "No!" He screamed as an incredible zap of electricity and ray flowed over his whole body and blew him away.

"It seems that it just works on those blessed with Eessa's bloodline…" Ryfia commented as she walked freely from one side to the other without being hit by the protective barrier.

"Well at least the barrier does acknowledge you as a descendant of L'Arc, Roland!" She kindly held a hand over to the fallen swordsman.

"What do you mean?" He raised a dubious eyebrow at Alice. "I was just zapped by that barrier…!" The brunet swordsman groaned.

"It could've been worst…" The emerald orbs of the fated princess ominously glared at him. "Much, much worst trust me…" She ended making the latter shiver as he once again tried to pass that barrier.

"Well, it seems that the inn is still intact." Ryfia commented as she gently asked Roland to place L'Arc in one of the beds inside the in. "The problem will be finding that teleporting pentagram once again…" She walked towards the area where it once was.

"What do you mean, Ryfia?" Alice curiously inquired.

"Oh! It's just that I'm pretty sure that the place where the most Rogresses came towards was here." She tapped the green grass with her staff with no respond from the latter.

"Why would they come to such a desolated place in the world?" She pondered as she brought her fan out. "But you said that the entrance we're looking for might be hidden, correct?" She started blowing wind frantically with her fan.

"Yes," the clueless Diva answered, "I'm pretty sure that if this place is still intact there should be an entrance to a place called 'Allwize Maze' where all the information of every living thing in the world are kept forever…"

"Including their souls?" Alice gapped very much petrified of the idea of disrupting a place that might be better not to trespass.

"That I do not know…" Ryfia sighed deeply. "But I'm sure we'll get the answers we need from coming to this place." She confidently nodded with her head converging her Diva's powers and her Ray Hymn as an echo tracer and find any hidden objects in the area.

"Most astonishing thing I've ever seen in my life…" Alice mentioned to the coming swordsman.

"Indeed…"He mumbled taking up the marvelous scene of the amethyst colored hair of the Imaginal's Diva take a blissful golden shine and the thousands of golden orbs of dazzling light fall from the sky. All around the young maiden singing the most beautiful notes neither of them had ever heard in their lives before…

"Here do you see that glistering light on the steepest part of the cascade?" The princess pointed out at the only site on the surroundings where the Ray was deflected.

"Yes, it seems we have found!" He ran towards the site. "But after Ryfia stops singing how are we going to make this place visble for us to freely enter?"

"Have you already forgotten?" The princess held her fan proudly high over her head. "I, Alice Meridia XVI, by the powers of this symbol of the Royal Crown order this portal to open for us!" She commanded as a strong northern wind came blowing towards them and blew the invisible blanket away revealing the entrance to the maze.

"This was harder than I thought…" Alice gasped plunging on the floor out of air.

"Yeah," Ryfia agreed walking towards them with a tired look on her face, "it seems this seal drained more of our energy than we thought, didn't it?"

"No," Alice shook her head trying to stand by herself, "I've been this way ever since I was a little girl so there's nothing to worry about, please…" She begged at the worried two members of the crew.

"Good, we're finally here…" The leader of the 12 Heroes of Noire came to the trio in front of the warping point carrying L'Arc on her hands.

"Indeed…" Simmah who was walking right behind the leader opened up his wings breaking that way the last seal towards the unfathomable labyrinth of time.

* * *

><p>"What is this place…?" Roland gawked as he placed his first step on the over-worldly network of memories and magic.<p>

"This is the 'Allwize Maze'." Allul stated walking towards the middle of the great hall in front of them. "Maybe the last link to Eessa in fact…"

"Eessa?" Everyone questioned her. "I thought 'She' was destroyed…" The group mumbled unde3r their breaths.

"Of course I'm dead…" A young girl with blonde hair and a sky blue bonnet came walking towards them.

"Luze!" Ryfia jolted as she picked up her staff ready to battle her. "I won't let you hurt L'Arc!" She assured.

"Is she an enemy, Ryfia?" Roland swiftly took out his sword and prepared to fight.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded from the unknown girl who was approached by the other two Rogresses.

"She is the one and only, Singing Stone, she is Eessa…" Simmah bowed before the latter before joining her side.

"Father!" Ryfia sullenly called the Rogress. "Are you really joining her side after everything she did to our world?" She bite her lip turning her head feeling betrayed.

"Ryfia as hard to believe," she walked towards the group, "I'm not a threat to the world anymore as my existence is constricted to this world alone…" She gently smiled.

"I can't believe you," the maiden in blissful green clothes glared at the fake Goddess, "It is thoust fault that my forefather lived in perpetual hell for the rest of his life as you condemned our bloodline for your own selfish reasons!" She professed taking her fan out and charged it with her mystical powers.

"That is enough, Alice." A kind man around his forties came walking towards the group with a gentle smile. "Greetings, Lady Alice…" The man bowed as he walked towards her making the latter tremble on her feet.

"It can't be…" She mumbled as her face paled from utter horror. "You can't be alive! You're a phantom!" She jolted taking a few steps back.

"Who is he, Alice?" Roland asked pulling the maidens behind him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," the man gently took a few steps back walking towards Luze and the Rogress, "but I think Ryfia here would be able to tell you better than my successor over there." He pointed at Alice who was still very much upset.

"Do we know each other?" Ryfia walked towards the newcomer as if something about his face called upon her.

"Well, that depends." He mischievously smiled. "If every time I tried to end your lives for the stake of Adele and fighting L'Arc on the Vect Skywalk was a simple dream I guess we've never met before…" He laughed.

"Alf!" Ryfia chirped making her way towards him and jumping on the man's arms. "You've changed so much!" She added.

"That's what happens when you grow, Ryfia." He kindly lifted the girl on his strong arms.

"Alf?" Roland noted. "You can't possibly mean His Royal Highness, Alfonse Meridia III, can you?" He gawked as his whole frame shrouded the great fear he felt of talking to someone who's already dead.

"Didn't Ryfia tell you beforehand?" Luze finally spoke again making all the present to turn to her. "This place breaks the laws of time and space where even dead is a relative term…" She gently nodded making several chairs and a table as well as a bed to appear from the nothingness.

"Please, have a seat…" She kindly suggested. "We have something very important to talk about." She gloomily added.

"So Alf," the kind Diva began, "may I ask, how is it that you made up with Eessa?" She wondered.

"Ryfia, when you grow older and realize that it was your own foolish acts that caused such pain in everyone's hearts and stop blaming somebody else for your own mistakes…" He sighed as if remembering a precious memory from his past.

"You'll be able to see towards the future and learn how to keep true to yourself," he looked towards Alice, "and that way, no matter who or what you are you'll always do what is best for mankind as it's our duty as rulers and human beings!" He ended making everyone speechless after such a deep answer he gave to Ryfia's question.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alice abided. "I will forever keep this advice close to my heart!" She gently nodded as he turned to listen what the manmade Goddess wished to communicate to them.

"Anyways," Luze called their attention, "Imaginal Diva, Ryfia…" She referred towards the girl who was sullenly looking towards the unconscious body L'Arc. "You shouldn't worry about L'Arc not right now that is…" She walked towards her.

"Ryfia, I have to ask of you…" The young girl with lustrous blue eyes looked with a scrutinizing gaze towards the violet haired maiden of light. "Do you know why I became to exist?" She inquired.

"You mean before you became a 'god'?" Roland interrupted.

"Yes, before the 13 Heroes of Noire came to existence, even before Allan, Allul, Kudoan and Mashgar ever met in their perilous adventures…" She prophetically began her lecture. "There were evil beings that caused chaos and destruction to our world with the power of a dark essence called 'miasma'."

"Miasma?" They repeated at unison. "I've never heard of it..." They all agreed.

"It is a toxic substance to all creatures in this world that is created through hatred and darkness in people's hearts." Allul explained walking towards L'Arc placing herself right beside Luze as her eternal bodyguard.

"And it was thanks to Hozone and Ray that we purged all demons from this lands forever," Simmah noted as he held a claw towards her daughter signaling her to follow him.

"But I thought Hozone was harmful to humans in the past too, wasn't it?" Alice muttered.

"True, it is because of the high levels of miasma that the substance itself absorbs that caused it to be so corrosive towards all living creatures." Luze continued always looking back at L'Arc. "It was Hozone's duty to transform miasma into Ray and serve as power and a natural poison to the demons…"

"What does it has to do with you or the chaos on Diamant for that matter?" Ryfia pondered trying to understand the reasons behind Eessa's explanation.

"Because I, the Singing Stone," she raised her hands towards L'Arc pouring some of her mystical energy over his body, "creator of Hozone was once targeted by those foul demons in an attempt to stop me from completely eradicating them from existence." She declared.

"Those same demons where trapped in another dimension in the depths of a mountain considered once the 'end of our world'," Allul transformed into her armored self and presented herself as a Rogress, "and was sealed by the power of Eessa and her siblings forever in that place…"

"Are you suggesting that the seal has being broken and those demons are ravaging this place because Eessa is not around anymore?" Roland reluctantly asked.

"Not at all," she gently shook her head very much in pain as all her power drifted from her towards L'Arc, "even if I died the seal should have remained intact as Hozone should absorb all impurities from the world and kept miasma abbey…"

"But since Hozone has been 'neutralized' it lost its effects to subdue the amount of miasma and the current amount of Ray isn't enough to keep the seal completely close letting out some of the creatures from that place out." Allul's frost power overflowed thru L'Arc's veins.

"And for that same reason have the Rogresses left L'Arc in an attempt not to be all targeted in one place and destroyed while they're in their 'gem' form as they are the main source of Ray in our world…" Alf finally came over walking side-by-side with Alice and Roland.

"But they can't live as they were before either," Eessa sighed as she took one last look at her best friend, "can they, Allul?" She asked well knowing the answer to that question.

"No, they can't…" She said as her essence dissolve inside L'Arc making the latter shine in a beautiful pale blue light waking in that instance from his slumber.

"Allul, don't do it!" L'Arc yelled before he realized the process had already been done.

"L'Arc!" Ryfia tightly hugged the Child of Eessa with tears on her eyes. "You're finally awake…"

"What happened to Allul?" Roland inquired noticing she had in fact vanished in the instance the binding light flowed inside of L'Arc.

"She gave herself in." L'Arc sighed. "She became a part of me and granted me her powers and memories…" He straightened up and walked towards the fallen Goddess embracing her with deep affection.

"Please forgive me, Luze" He begged of the blonde maiden in blue.

"It's alright L'Arc!" She assured. "It is needed for the Rogress to find a new form that can safely pass through the enemy's radar and in younger and much full of strength than us old ones…" She faked a smile walking back to the table.

"I understand." L'Arc held his cape back. "I swear upon my name that I as the new bearer of the Logos of Foresight and 'lock' of the 'Door of the Doomed' won't let these creatures overrun the land we fought to protect!" He swore to the fallen Goddess.

"It's good to see you haven't change, L'Arc!" Alf gleefully smiled to his old friend.

"Wow! Alf!" L'Arc shook his friend's hand taking every detail from his friend's new look. "Nice beard, by the way…" He chuckled.

"What can I say?" He dismissively rubbed his hand over his bushy beard. "Women like beard men!"

"I guess you really made a beautiful choice of a wife," he chuckled taking hold of Alice and bringing her beside him, "otherwise I wouldn't be standing with such a gorgeous lady as herself!"

"Yes," he carefully placed a hand on Alice's cheek, "I turned out giving birth to such a beautiful descendant that will surely make a wonderful Empress for our kingdom…"

"I have to remind you," Luze walked towards L'Arc, "that the Rogress are still been targeted by our enemies and that they are doing what they can by maintaining their zones in control but without a new bonding they'll die…"

"Do you know where to find them?" Roland inquired.

"To tell you the true we noticed how two of them came directly to this place to take refugee," Ryfia commented as she turned to Luze's wisdom, "but I don't see them anywhere…"

"Actually something's been bothering for a time now," the chestnut haired bearer of Foresight stated, "we've been here for a while yet the only person we've met so far is Alf…"

"That's true." Ryfia remembered how the last time they came to this place they were able to talk with Dynos, Niko and even Adele.

"I can explain that for you," Alf sullenly answered their friends' question, "When the Rogress came here to seek guidance from the Singing Stone they never expected that they would be in such a grave state of health…"

"I tried to keep them alive as much as I could," she grieved with much pain in her heart, "but then the Real Diva seeing the state in which Girtab was, asked my strength to give him another chance to live!" She gleefuly remembered.

"And just like that," Alf continued, "a miracle occurred as both the Real's powers and Girtab's fused inside of Adele…"

"Does that mean…!" L'Arc took hold of Alf's arms and shook them wildly.

"Yes, a true miracle came to be as death itself was reversed and the 'Real Key' became part of the Logos of Ruling…" The young girl in blue garments assured the group.

"Where is she?" L'Arc demanded his heart throbbing inside his chest as if a light that had been extinguished inside his heart a long time ago had been lite after an eternity of darkness.

"L'Arc…?" Ryfia worriedly turned to see his partner in a sea of tears tugging the blonde's frame up high and with a very flustered face.

"She has already left, L'Arc." Alf gently padded his friend's back. "I know you wanted to see her but she needed to find the place where she will unlock her full power…" He mysteriously whispered to L'Arc's ear.

"So she already left to get the 'key'?" He mumbled. "Wait, did she go all by herself?" L'Arc venomously glared at the fallen Goddess and the fallen Child of Eessa.

"No, she did not." Alf kindly took a letter from his pocket. "After we noticed how successful the Rogress bonding was one other volunteer came in to save Mashgar's life and protect Adele…"

As L'Arc unfolded the letter and swallowed every word he couldn't tell if he would die out of happiness or if the guilt that was consuming his heart would give in and take him all the same. It wasn't until Ryfia placed her hand over the trembling swordsman that he gave in and handed it over to his mate.

"These are…" Ryfia's cheeks flustered crimson red. "These are wonderful news, L'Arc!" She hiccupped trying to hide her tears.

"What does the letter says, Ryfia?" Roland curiously placed his head behind Ryfia's neck trying to take a look at the contents of the message.

"Well…" Ryfia mumbled before beginning reading the letter to the others.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. L'Arc,<em>

_I hope the 500 years sleep hasn't made you forget about me. I know for a fact, that I'm not much of a memorable person or the best of fighters… But I really hope that when this letter reaches to you, you'll trust me in this one!_

_I, Niko Bennex bearer of the Logos of Solitude, swear to you that I won't mess up the way I did before! And that Adele will be in safe hands with me, yet I don't want you to blame Adele for leaving you before even saying 'Hi'. The truth is that neither of us is strong enough to face you right now as we know all the pain we caused you with our mere existence, so we've decided to go alone on this one and atone for our mistakes!_

_Besides, what could possibly go wrong? I mean, I'm the bearer of the Logos of Solitude, aren't I? Being alone is my thing! Hehehehe! Now that I come to think about it, I've always been alone, well that is before I met you, Mr. L'Arc! Yet every time I actually did something of great importance or something that proved that my life was of any value I was indeed by myself…_

_I guess that's why Mashgar accepted me, right?_

_Good luck in your quest and may our paths cross again,_

_Niko Benex. _

_PS:_

_Tell Mrs. Ryfia I say 'Hi'!_

"Oh, Niko…" Ryfia kindly laughed at his friend's awkward letter. "Hi…"

"I wonder why Adele didn't write anything to me," L'Arc mumbled as he walked towards a corner of the great hall alone, "does she hates me that much?" He wondered remebering the day he used Simmah against Adele and Girtab's attack.

"Pshhhh!" Alf called L'Arc's attention.

"What is it Alf?" He turned to find Alf with yet another broken sheet of paper on his hand.

"She wasn't sure what to say, you know?" He kindly tried to explain. "And don't worry about me!" He patted his friends back.

"Alright," the Child of Eessa gulped as he opened the brittle piece of paper, "here we go…"

* * *

><p><em>-Dear L'Arc,-<em>

_-To my best friend L'Arc,-_

_L'Arc I'm sorry,_

_I'm so sorry! -I deserve to die!-__ Please forgive me for letting my selfish feeling get between our friendship and your happiness. I feel so ashamed to even write this now… (being as Alf is here with us)_

_I know it wasn't just you that I caused pain and senseless suffering, I really want to make it up to Ryfia who treated me as a sister and I backstab her. Also, Dynos, if I hadn't meddled with his emotions I'm pretty sure Cecille would've gotten a second chance with his older sister…_

_The sins that I've committed to every single living creature in this world are by far worse than Eessa. __Taking on account the short time I lived in this planet, yet I did things not even the Goddess did in all her time living.__ So as a new Adele, or rather to show everyone the 'old me' is still there I will save the same land you fought to protect!_

_I gave this letter to Alf so that if anything happened to me, he would give this to you. Why you may ask? Well, the reason is quite simple you see… After all I did and all I said… I never, not even once, did I said to you what my feelings were towards you…_

_Always implied, forever encrypted in confusing signals when the only thing I want was for you to know what I felt. So here goes or nothing… L'Arc… I love you with all my heart…_

_Gosh! How could I write this! Well the good thing is that I told Alf to give it to you ONLY if I died! And because I have no desire whatsoever to die until I atone for my mistakes… I don't have to worry of you reading these contents!_

_Please believe in me,_

_Adele._

_PS:_

_Don't listen to whatever Niko wrote in his letter, he's a klutz! Besides, if someone is going to protect somebody else… Make no mistake that our friend is in my trusty hands! Good luck!_

* * *

><p>"So she doesn't hate me," L'Arc felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "thank goodness…" He finally smiled the way he did before he even became a mercenary way back to the day he received a gentle kiss from his best friend as a sign of gratitude for the missing diary.<p>

"How could she hate you, L'Arc?" Alf grimly sighed remembering the crude reality of his unrequited love. "She loved you with all her soul and even came back from death to atone for every time she hurt you…"

"So where _are_ the keys?" Roland asked the old Goddess.

"That I do not know," she stopped drinking from her cup, "when my siblings came to be as sentient manifestations of Ray and Hozone they decided that just as I would bear a Child who would share the same genetic code as I do…"

"You mean the Child of Eessa?" Alice interrupted as she wrote everything in a little notepad she kept on her dress.

"Correct." She avowed. "It was then that the _chosen ones_ commonly called 'Divas' came to exist…"

"And it was our duty as Divas to follow the Child of Eessa no matter what." Ryfia added.

"Yes, because besides the role of guiding the Child of Eessa to pick one of the two Laws your true calling was as keepers of the seal to that horrid place." Luze revealed much to everyone's astonishment, excluding of course L'Arc who's shared memories with Allul had given him enough insight to know what he would have to deal with.

"So this _key_ Adele set to find is actually the Real Diva taking absolute power over Hozone as Real once had?" Alice insightfully commented not liking at all that the traitor to the world would have to become such an important person in their mission.

"So she had to embark herself before you because she needs more time to find her true strength," the blonde girl smiled at Ryfia, "while you my dear will have to go to Lascardes one more time and talk to my brother and get him to tell you where to find your inner powers…"

"But I don't know if I'm strong enough to get him to listen!" Ryfia jolted from her seat very much remembering how their first encounter with the god of Noirism had gone.

"That's why, Ryfia, I decided to entrust you with my essence…" The regal Rogress of Deliverance came walking towards her with a gentle smile in his giant fangs.

"But father that would be the same as ending your life!" Ryfia refuted pushing him away from her. "I already lost Mother I can't possibly lose you too father…" Roland swiftly approached the wretched girl in an effort to console her but was beaten by L'Arc's as he embraced her in a delicate clasp.

"Ryfia," the Rogress of Light approached to his beloved daughter not as a Rogrees but as his old self, "I've lived more than any man should have and knowing that I'll forever be a part of you makes me the happiest father alive…" Hardel shimmered as a thousand suns as his hand touched Ryfia's frail skin.

"No!" Ryfia struggled as L'arc held her tightly not letting her move while the process was taking place. The painful cries of the Diva could be heard in every corner of the hall, every one of the expectators holding on to their hearts trying as hard as they could not to intervene in the painful process his father was putting through to his daughter.

"Ryfia, please forgive me…" L'Arc's green eyes never left Ryfia's rattled face as she continued to whimper in silence.

"Please, just let me a moment by myself." She absently mumbled walking towards the Hologram Pentagram and out to the inn.

* * *

><p>"Ryfia, are you feeling any better?" The princess silently walked towards Ryfia who was sullenly letting her feet submerged under the waterfall's cool water.<p>

"Oh, Alice it's you!" The Diva gasped looking towards her friend's gloomy aura.

"You don't look so well," the violet- haired priestess commented, "it's almost as if all happiness was drained from your body…"

"Is it then here where the wretched meet, then?" The blue-eyed beauty heartedly laughed. "You know when I escaped the Capital I left my father's life in the hands of a complete stranger who I don't even trust?" She slowly placed herself besides the troubled Diva.

"You did?" Ryfia snapped back from her trail of thoughts to hear what her friend was telling her.

"Yes, it is indeed one of the most painful things one, as a daughter, would ever have to pass through," she gently placed a hand on the Diva's arm, "but at least you know that he is there with you, can't you feel him talking to you?" She insightfully commented.

"_Ryfia, my beloved…"_ A voice deep inside Ryfia's heart whispered in her mind.

"I guess you're right," she quietly stood away from the waterfall and rejoined her friend, "what I can't get is why it that L'Arc agreed to all of this…" She grimly groaned.

"Maybe he thought you would be the best person to take care of Simmah's," she coughed taking on account the Diva's feelings," I beg your pardon, your father's legacy…"

"But then," she gazed towards the sleeping figure of L'Arc inside the inn through one of the open windows, "why is it that Alf gave him a letter he hasn't shared with us?" The amber-eyed maiden shook her head feeling once again the feeling that plague her heart while Adele was alive.

"Is _he_ going to choose_ her?_" She whispered thinking her words haven't reached a snoopy young swordsman's ears that had curiously been following the ladies conversation.

"Trust in him as much as I do in my forefather, Ryfia!" Alice kindly tilted her head to one side. "And it would be best for us to rest as tomorrow first thing in the morning we'll be going to Lascardes…"

"Yes!" She cheerfully smiled. "Tomorrow will be a new day and a new chance to protect our world!" She jolted rushing towards the small hut to take a good long rest from her jumble feelings.

"When I said _we_ should take a rest," the lady turned towards the bushes where Roland was cunningly hiding, "I meant _everyone_!" She mused calling a small breeze with her fan that uncovered the swordsman from his shrouding spot.

"How did you found me?" He embarrassedly questioned the blonde girl laughing with a mysterious light on her aquamarine eyes.

"My hearing abilities are one of my most prominent features, Roland" She helped the latter stand on his feet. "Besides, any change on the air around me gives me a huge warning of enemies closing up on us…"

"And well," she teasingly poked the swordsman's nose, "your heavy breathing didn't pass heedless from me." She sighed walking towards the cabin herself.

"Good night, sir Knight!" She chuckled before closing the door behind her.

"What was all that about?" Roland growled putting a massaging his temples as swarm of confusion took ahold of his mind and heart. "But most importantly, what is this throbbing pain in my chest whenever Ryfia cries for _him_?" He wondered as he closed the inn's door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity: <strong>"Me no likey!" –Pouts around- "I hate Adele and L'Arc together as a couple!"

**Luke: **"Oh, shut up and help us reconstruct Gray's house before he comes back!" –Slaps the girl on the back-

**Emil C.: **"Hey! No bullying fateful readers!" –Punches on the face- "Besides Trinity-chan, I haven't decided who's staying with whom on the end…"

**Tenebrae:** "Master could you tell me why I have to be used as a mere laborer's tool?" –Looking like a demolition truck-

**Emil C.: **"Well, we don't have the tools to rebuild a house so you'll have to take over all those tools and materials' place" –evilly glares-

**Natsu: **"I want to drive that truck over Gajeel's place!" –Jumps up and down as an hyperactive kid-

**Everyone:** "NO!"

**Natsu: **"Geeeez! You people are no fun..." -Sctaches his back-

**Gray: **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PLACE!" -Runs towards Natsu at full speed in a fit of rage-

**Natsu: **"I think he saw us!" -Starts sweating- "I guess we're really in fo it this time right guys?" -Turns to find himself totally alone- "No! Don't leave me!"

- Meanwhile in a little Café inPalmacosta-

**Trinity: **"Are you sure it was ok from us to leave Natsu-san alone, Emil?" -looks worriedly towards me-

**Emil: **"Maybe not, but he has to learn his lesson one way or another..." -Sighs deeply as I look at the menu-

**Luke: **"Totally..." -nods with the head-

**Tenebrae:** "Agree..." -looks at the desserts menu- "I don't really like eating though..."

**Colette: **"Oh! Emil!" -runs towards me and trips on my lap- "Ooooops! Sorry! Where were you? Marta's been deadly worried?" -hugs tightly making Luke try to punch Colette on the face-

**Marta: **"I knew it! Emil! How could you have an affair with Colette and that other girl beside you!" -starts yelling like a psychopath taking out her spinner-

**Emil C.: **"EVERYONE RUN FOR IT!" -Jumps out of a window-

**Trinity: **"But... (sniff) But... My bannana split is going to go to waist!" -Starts running while crying over her wasted dessert-


	6. Niko-kun and Adele-chan Adventures!

**Arc Rise Fantasia 2**

**Gray:** "So after a long and tiresome first semester of college cramp inside the same room with 5 other guys we're back!" –takes off clothes and jumps on Emil's bed - "As expected, as comfy and soft as ever!" –takes a pillow over his head and closes his eyes-

**Emil C.:** "Yo! And where am I supposed to sleep?" –glares at Gray who throws another pillow at my face and pints at the floor-

**Tenebrae:** "Master..." –bows in front of depressed Emil- "If you would ask of me I could turn into a mattress so you could rest the night."

**Emil C.:** "Nah, its ok, Tenebrae!" –ruffles the Centurion's ears- "I would be damned if I used one of my precious friends as an object…!"

**Gray:** "Oh, c'mon you two!" –growls turning to see the two in a 'heart-to-heart moment'- "Fine!" –he sighs stepping off the bed- "You can sleep on the bed, but just because you remind me of Lucy…"

**Emil C.: **"But what about you?" –looks back at Gray sleeping on the floor- "It's not fair for me to get the bed since it was partially my fault that your house was burned to ashes…"

**Happy:** "Waaaah!" -points at Gray and Emil as he talks to my roommate- "They are so noisy, J-kun!" –roomate nods with head as pets Happy's head-

**Tenbrae, Gray and Emil C.:** "Traitor…" -glares at Happy who moved out of Natsu's house to live with Emil's roommate-

**Happy:** "Who are you talking about?" -asks the giggling Exceed faking ignorance-

**Emil C.:** "Anyways, are you sure you want to sleep on the ground with just your trousers on?" -he says pointing at Gray's bare body-

**Gray: **"So then what do you propose?" –glares at the comfortable position in which Tenebrae and Happy are sleeping with Emil and J on the beds-

**Tenebrae:** "If you would allow me, I have a proposition to make… " -starts laughing in a mischievous way- "Trust me, we will all be satisfied!"

**Gray: **"You know Tenebrae, I hate to admit it but this was an excellent idea!" –pets the centurion sleeping at his feet-

**Emil C.:** "I would agree with both of you…" -pushes his own body to one of the corners of the bed- "If Gray didn't have the costume of taking off his clothes once he gets on a bed!" –points at Gray laying right beside him as they share the bed-

**Happy:** "See, J-kun?" -points at Tenebrae with fear- "That dog over there is the cause of Emil-kun's and my hallucinations as well!" –J takes picture of awkward moment between the Emil and Gray ready to use to blackmail Emil later-

Gray and Emil: "Let's just go to bed..." –sweatdrop as they turn off the lights on the room- "Goodnight everyone..."

Happy: "Night, Emil-kun!" -glares daggers at Gray and Tenebrae- "Don't let Gray take advantage of you while you're sleeping!"

**Gray:** "Happy, just don't talk." -shakes his head turning his body towards Emil- "First of all, Emil we are friends so there's no need to fear I'll do something weird; and second of all, I don't swing that way and would have to be very drunk to try something with you…"

**Emil C.:** "That is comforting, I guess?" –stutters thinking it would have been better to sleep on the floor after all- "God, if you want to punish me you are doing a great job…"

**Tenebrae:** "Relax, Lord Emil!" –opens one closed eye- "If the exhibitionist tries something funny with you I'll bite his head off!"

**Emil C.:** "Wow, thanks Tenebrae!" –looks surprised at Tenebrae while Gray seems annoyed by everyone's remarks-

**Gray:** "Geez, it's good to know I'm loved and trusted..." –growls facing the other side of the room- "Let us just do the freaking Disclaimer and go to bed before you start calling me a rapist, again!" -tries taking off his boxers but is stopped by Emil's tight grip- "Fine! Fine! I won't do it! Gosh, you people are sensitive!" –chuckles- "No pun intended-!" -winks at the femenine public- "Emil C. does not own Fairy Tail, Tales of Symphonia nor Arc Rise Fantasia! But he will someday take over all the copyrights and make a huge crossover where we will all meet and I'll get my own room!" - cocky smile-

**Happy:** "Says the guy who seems to be enjoying the company of an innocent young boy!" –at Emil creating a barricade of pillows between the two of them-

**Gray: **"You're not helping, Happy!" –groans as the room is filled with silence at last- "It's almost like they're treating me like I'm some kind of Juvia…"

**Emil C.:**"You got that right…" –mumbles before completely falling asleep-

* * *

><p>The Rise<p>

_Niko-kun and Adele-chan Adventures_

With a little charm on her hand and a new set of clothes the Real Diva waltz from store to store in the Capital of Carbunculus with a bright smile in her face as if her sole presence lightened up the day for the people on the square. The people delighted with the girl's gleeful demeanor watched the girl with awe and swore she had the aura of an angel and the vigor of a demon as she went from store to store ravaging through the sale off discounts and promotions.

Right behind her a slim young man with messy red hair and tears popping off his eyes followed dutifully the young maiden almost out of breath as the young man tried to effortlessly to catch up with the young girl; almost at that moment the girl stop in her track and turned to the exhausted young man and chuckled kindly at him. "Honestly, Niko you are as hopeless as ever!" She teased the boy taking half of the bags and packages from his hands with little to no effort.

"It's just that this is way too much for our journey, don't you think Adele?" The man huffed as he walked towards the small bench where his partner waited patiently for him with an everlasting smile on her face.

"I fret I'll have to disagree with you, Niko…" The girl took out of one of the bags a couple of pants and an indigo colored long-sleeve shirt. "But since this is not our era at all, we need to blend with the people of this town if we do not want to call any attention to ourselves…"

"But Adele, don't you think it's a little bit late for that?" He pointed at a group of thirteen year old girls who squirmed and yelped in delight as Adele turned to them and waived her hand kindly.

"Maybe you're right…" She laughed embarrassed as she took all the bags upon herself and walked towards the inn where the Opera owner had so kindly paid for them to stay. "Come on now, Niko! We need to get changed!"

"Yes, ma'am…" The gunman sarcastically smiled carrying the rest of the packages with him and inside the great hall of the 5 stars hotel they were staying at.

* * *

><p>"<em>Carbunculus…?" Adele shook her head as she turned to the smiling gunman. "I do not think we will find my key in a place like this, you know?"<em>

"_Trust me in this one, won't you Adele?" The redheaded young man playfully winked at his friend as they walked down the main gate of the metropolis._

"_Wow! I had never seen anything like this before!" Niko gawked as he stared static at the huge installations of a factory towering over every building on the magnificent citadel._

"_Really?" Adele stared at the structure with disdain and dislike as she noticed that a small green area used to reside where the new structure now dwelled. "I have just visited this place twice and once was just to save Leslie, so I would not know whether this thing should be here or not…"_

"_I know, right?" Niko perked up as he ran towards the installations main door in a hurry. "This place is so magnanimous! So mysterious and alluring!" He goofily chimed taking close look at all the details of the apparatus in the main entrance's door._

"_If you say so…" Adele sighed taking another look at the boring metal colored building shooting rays of electricity and multicolored gases from within. "It still doesn't feel like a very nice place, it feels almost like the very place was a lifeless desert."_

"_Seriously, Adele!" Niko playfully ruffled the Diva's hair much to her annoyance. "You got to stop being so judgmental and superstitious…" He pulled out his tongue as he tried knocking on the building's door and her fret summoned all her will not to punch her partner right there and then._

_The door did not budged as a hologram appeared before them as well as two ray laser guns pointing at them with great precision to their heads. The two companions hugged each other and shuddered as they closed their eyes in front of the huge cannons close enough to their heads to blow them with one precise shot._

"_IDENTIFICATION, PLEASE…" The mechanical voice of the hologram spoke up._

"_Hello, my name is Niko Bennex and this is my friend Adele." He replied trying to regain some composure whilst not releasing Adele from his tight grasp._

"_VOICE IDENTIFICATION INCORRECT…" The monotonous voice answered as the two huge guns started to light up and charging their laser engines prepared to shoot at them. "ANY INTRUDER TRYING TO ENTER REGENESIS INSTALLATION SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY DISPOSED UNDER CLAUSE 48, SEC. 27 OF THE REPUBLIC'S CONSTITUTION RULES OVER THE PAST 5 YEARS…"_

"_T-990, shut up…" An annoyed young girl wearing a gaudy old fashion styled three layered purple dress while carrying a lollipop on her hand as she walked right behind the frightened duo._

"_VOICE RECOGNITION CONFIRMED." The security system answered lowering its weapons almost immediately._

"_Gees, this stupid machine…" The girl sighed turning her amethyst eyes towards Niko. "Are you going to stand there all day or do you have any business here?"_

"…" _Niko and Adele still very much in a state of shock stared at the mysterious newcomer with fright on their eyes. "Do you care to come in for a second, then?" _

"_Y-yes!" Niko stuttered following the girl inside turning to find his friend still standing outside with an embarrassed look on her face. "Aren't you coming too, Adele?"_

"_Nah," the girl dismissively waved her hand, "but you go ahead Niko have some fun, ok?"_

"_But I am supposed to take care of you!" Niko gallantly retorted gaining a light blush from Adele and a quizzical look from the girl who seemed already bored of standing on the building's door._

"_Seriously, Niko, I'll be fine trust me!" She said turning her head towards the streets. "It is a very nice day to pass it inside such a gloomy factory after all…" She lightheartedly commented oblivious of the infuriated glare the little girl was giving to her._

"_Do as you please," the girl scoffed closing the door of the factory behind her, "so tell me Mr. Gunsman what brings you here?"The girl inquired pointing right at Niko's gun pocket with her lollipop._

"_I-I don't know…" The young redheaded boy scratched his back as he gave the place a second look to the place with joy and excitement. "I just thought that whoever keeps this place going must be a very talented genius, you know?"_

"_Oh! Well~!" The girl's cold expression changed as she blushed madly. "You could say that!"_

"_So who are you, cute little girl?" Niko gently rubbed his hand over the girl's head._

"_My name is Kathia Galliardos, nice to meet you, sir!" She gently hugged the gunman._

"_Wow, aren't you the sweetest thing?" The ex-soldier chuckled looking down at the girl hugging his leg. "My name is Niko Bennex!"_

"_Niko-kun, would you be my friend?" The girl smiled at the young man._

* * *

><p>"<em>I would be honored for a cute little princess like yourself!" He commented tickling the girl's nose with his finger as the girl laughed in content.<em>

"_Niko," Adele sighed aimlessly walking through the streets, "you are such a nincompoop!" She chuckled as she remembered L'Arc's sermons to Niko due his lack of seriousness and goofy demeanor._

"_L'Arc." Adele mumbled under her breath as she stopped walking in the middle of the street. "I wonder what you're doing right now…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry! "An old man with glasses yelled as he crashed in front of Adele._

"_It's fine, sir!" The Real Diva smiled as she knelt to help the old man to pick up some papers he dropped during the crash. "Are these pamphlets?" The nosy girl questioned looking at the notes._

"_Oh, yes, these are the pamphlets for the orchestra choir." The man bowed as he picked up the last of the papers. "Dear lady, would you mind accompanying me to the Opera Theater and help this old man carry these papers?"_

"_With pleasure!" The girl nodded her head as she took more than half of the papers on her hands and walked beside the elderly man._

"_Master Patel! Master Patel!" A woman came running towards the elderly man from the gates of the Opera Theater. "This is terrible, Master!"_

"_What's wrong, Althea?" The man walked closer to the woman as she whispered something to his ear. "This is impossible! Quite a scandal! She couldn't!"_

"_I am afraid she did, Master…" The woman yelled at the border of tearing up._

"_Now, now Althea..." The old man patted the woman's head. "We do not want to create a scene in front of the rest of the actors, do we?"_

"_Excuse me, sir…" Adele who had been quietly standing beside the man the whole time interrupted the conversation. "But, what seems to be the problem?"_

"_Our lead actress interpreting as the 'Pure Maiden of the Mist' in today's Opera show has eloped with the man who would be interpreting the 'Warrior of the West'…." The man sullenly sighed with a forced smile._

"_And with the main role characters gone our play is doomed!" Althea stated pouring out in tears as she dropped her head in defeat._

"_Don't worry!" Adele kindly smiled at the old man. "I don't think I can replace the girl and I might not be a great singer but I think I can try it if you let me…"_

"_Really?" The worrisome secretary whipped her head towards the redheaded girl with hope on her eyes._

"_You do understand the importance of the play, don't you?" The man glared at her a little hesitant of the girl's idea. "This play is after all a national event created on the Congress a long time ago…"_

"_Like I said," she gently bowed at both of them," I might not be the best of singers but if there is any way that I can help you…"_

"_Now, now…" The man turned to Adele encouraged by her speech and passion. "Do not undermine yourself before trying; I'll be the judge of your abilities." He said taking a seat on the front row of the theater with Althea seating next to him._

"_Uhn!" Adele nodded as she walked to the middle of the stage with fear written all over her face still she mustered her dread and ascended the podium._

"_Very well, you may begin!" The man nodded with his head whiles the gorgeous redheaded sighed and began her song..._

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

"_Im-Impressive…" The old man gawked in total awe completely ignoring the fact that he was at the verge of tears. "Praise, L'Arc Warrior of Justice, and his companions!" The man embraced Althea and laughed._

"_Our play will be a success!" The girl chimed unable to sit still on her seat. "Now the only thing we have to find is someone to interpret the Warrior of the West!" Adele could do nothing but flush at the reassuring words the two were giving her._

"_Oh, right…" The man sighed sulking on his seat once again._

"_Don't worry about it." She mischievously winked at them as she climbed down the podium. "I already have someone in mind that could fit the role…!"_

"_If he's as gifted as you are," the gentle old man hugged the girl, "then we won't have any issues, my dear!" The redheaded sweat dropped as she remembered Niko's 'artistic abilities' on stage…_

"_He's adequate enough…" The young girl mumbled under her breath. "…Rest assured that he'll do a great job…" The girl bit her lip as she tried to face the other two with a straight face with such an apparent lie._

* * *

><p>"I still can't belief you got me involve with the whole play issue, Adele." Niko sighed placing the bags on the loveseat inside the lustrous VIP suit somehow Adele and him had to share as per request of the Old Director.<p>

"We cannot just allow the play to flunk because of the irresponsibility of others!" Adele snapped as she took a bottle of water from the fridge. "People have to learn how to take responsibility of their actions, you know?"

"Look who's talking!" Niko smugly pointed at her with his finger as he felt on his butt and rolled on the floor like a little child.

"Not fair!" Adele pouted pulling Niko up from one of his ears. "That's why we are going to help, got it?" She glared back at the young man who seemed to be hyperventilating all of a sudden.

"B-But Adele you know I can't sing…" He stuttered trying to regain his posture and facing her once again.

"It doesn't matter Niko," she gently patted his head, "the point is that you try your best and help those in need!"

"Adele, are you taking this seriously or what?" He glared back at his friend who seemed to look at him with a mischievous gleam on her eyes.

"Trust me Niko!" She winked at him as she pushed him into the changing room and threw the newly bought clothes with him. "We'll be a success in the coming play and you'll be the greatest actor ever interpreting the role of the 'Prince'!"

"I'm still not very sure about this…" He grumbled from the other side of the door as he took a pair of pants out of one of the bags and took his old tattered uniform ones off.

"Just a question, though." Niko commented between displeasing grunts and sighs. "What is it?" The redheaded gunman heard from the other side of the room.

"What's this play about?" The young man opened the door to find a flustered girl coughing out her drink. "What? Does it look that bad?"

"No! Not at all!" She quickly responded as she tried to get her pose. "The truth is, that the play is an interpretation of the 'Odyssey of the Great Hero L'Arc' and all of his companions…"

"Oh…" Niko suddenly became mute for a second taken back by the answer. "May I ask who am I interpreting…?" He shuddered trying to keep as serene as possible.

"Let me put it to you this way," Adele blushed madly as he approached the boy, "the whole play revolves around your role, pressure much?" She chuckled as Niko sank deeper on his depression.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Adele assured the young lad. "I'll be Interpreting the 'Maiden of the Mist' or should I say, Ryfia?" She sighed trying not to give into her insecurities.

"I guess this won't be a walk on the park to either one of us, huh?" Niko playfully ruffled the Diva's hair. "So, how do I look?"

"As handsome as ever, Niko." The girl praised his friend as she took out a stack of papers and placed it in front of Niko's face. "Now, we only have three days to learn our papers so we have to start practicing our papers…"

"Sure will, Adele!" He said trying to keep his cool.

* * *

><p>The Next morning the two friends woke up to find each other sleeping on the floor completely surrounded by stacks of papers and empty water bottles. As Adele tried to get on her feet she could not stop but walk towards Niko and with a big smile and yelled, "Geez, Niko, you really need to take a shower!"<p>

"Five more minutes…" Niko whispered as he rubbed his hands on his still closed eyes.

"That won't do, boy!" Adele chimed as she herself walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "There we go." She strolled back to the sleepy redheaded boy on the floor with a small bucket full of cold water on her hand.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She chuckled as she drenched the poor sleepy teen from head to toes in water and he jumped out of his place in an instant. "Not fair!" Niko growled as he took off all his clothes inside the bathroom and got inside the tub.

"Adele 5, Niko 0!" She chuckled as she prepared her Niko's and her own clothes for the day. _"It's been a long time since I've prepared something for somebody else…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Honestly, L'Arc!" A young peppy redheaded girl pulled a young boy from his ear down the streets at full speed. "If we are late again for school because of your laziness I'll make you pay!"<em>

"_Hey, it's not my fault that I'm a heavy sleeper!" He pouted trying to get free of the girl's firm grip. _

"_When are you going to start taking responsibility of your actions, L'Arc?" The girl seriously reprimanded the boy as she pulled him in front of two big iron gates before them._

"_Hey! It's close!" L'Arc snickered as he turned back to the streets. "Guess no school for us!"_

"_You have to be serious!" Adele scoffed at her friend's apathetic attitude as she tried to climb over the gate all by herself, "I am a class representative with perfect assistance and I won't stop because of you…" She grunted as her tiny legs tried to keep her balance and not let her fall._

"_You're annoying when you act all mighty and stuff, you know?" The chestnut boy commented as he watched amused at the little girl trying to pass through the bars._

"_And you should learn how to take care of yourse-ah!" The girl yelped as her feet slipped from the bars support making her fall on her back as she closed her eyes in stupor. And then… Nothing._

_The girl felt her body landing on something soft as she expected something hard or even a couple of injuries, instead the girl was surprised by the voice of a familiar young boy chuckling. "Look who's talking, airhead!" The boy grinned at the girl as she opened her eyes and found herself back on her feet._

"_Thanks!"The girl coldly answered as her eyes lingered back at the gates. "I guess, I will never make it in time…" The girl sullenly looked back at heer friend as she motioned him to go back home._

"_Fine…" L'Arc sighed as she pushed the girl towards one of the outside school patio's bushes. "Here! You can enter through that hole!" The boy pointed at a small crack on the school building big enough to fit any child their age._

"_Then why didn't you say that from the beginning?" The girl almost jumped over the terrified young boy who at that moment seemed to be enjoying her reaction. "Never mind that, I shall not give you the satisfaction of seeing me in that position!" She pushed the boy out of her way as she introduced herself to the crack._

"_Instead, I'll just tell the professors to block this hole since it seems this is how you always make it to class even when you are late!" Adele mischievously cackled as she ran towards her class. "How do you like them apples, L'Arc?" She pulled her tongue out at the stupefied boy whose mouth hanged with open and looked like he could die at any moment._

"_Adele!" The boy yelled as he ran behind the girl. "You traitor!" He cursed as the girl gleefully chuckled seeing her friend as enthusiastic as ever._

* * *

><p>"I never actually told the professor…" The Real Diva giggled as she let her long blissful hair get soaked on the warm water of the cozy bathtub she was in. "I guess you did own me one, didn't you…?"<p>

"But that's in the past," the girl shook her head as she finished washing her hair and body, "we all have to keep moving forward and do what we must…"

"Hey, Adele…?" A gentle knock on the door was heard making the girl come back to her senses. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, Niko, just a few more minutes!" The redheaded beauty opened the water valves and rinsed the soap from her body. "Why? Did you need something?"

"Oh, nothing much…" He mumbled obviously concerned about something. "It's just that, how are we supposed to get me to learn how to sing for the play in three days?"

"Don't think too much about it, Niko!" The girl reassured her partner as she put a robe on her shoulders and dried up her hair with a towel in front of the bathroom's mirror. "Soon enough we'll find our hole in the wall and make it through sound and safe, you'll see!"

"Geez, Adele," the gunman burst into laughter from the other side of the door, "if I didn't know you any better I would have sworn you just talked like Mr. L'Arc just now!" The girl could do just laugh at her friend's remark as she stared at her own reflection on the mirror.

"Well, I guess having passed so much time with him…" She finally opened the door to see his friend smiling back at her with a grin on his face. "He somehow rubbed some of that confidence of his on poor little me!"

"But that's good, don't you think, Adele?" The redheaded boy said scratching the back of his head not taking her eyes out of her. "I mean, I have always liked the cheerful hopelessly in loved Adele!"

"Niko!" The girl hugged her friend for a second before turning to her closet. "You know, you are quite the catch." The girl stated as she started scavenging inside her closet for something elegant to wear.

"You really think so, Adele?" The boy's eyes shone with hope as his head drifted to his own little world.

"Of course you are!" She turned her face from outside the pile of clothes. "The question is; why are you still single?" She pondered as she took out a beautiful scarlet red long dress with a matching corsage and a hat with flowery arrangements.

"I don't kno-!" The redheaded man tripped on his on tracks with one of the rugs and spilled all the water on the glass he was drinking all over his new attire. "Oh, men…" He sighed walking to the bath to dry himself up.

"Right, because he's Niko!" Adele chuckled under her breath trying not to be heard by her friend as she tried her new clothes in front of the mirror on the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man!" Niko ruffled his hair exasperatedly as he stop in the middle of one of his lines. "I missed that note again!" He stomped his feet as his partner walked towards him with a sympathetic smile and bag.<p>

"Ready for a break?" She gently motioned to one of the empty seats on the first row of the Opera House. "Sure!" The young man walked side by side with his partner.

"You've improved a lot, you know?" The girl opened the bag to reveal a couple of bagels from inside and a couple of orange juice boxes.

"You really think so…?" Niko skeptically stared back at his friend who just nodded back at him and handed over one of the bagels and orange box to him with a motherly smile.

"And that's why," she took a bite of the food, "a healthy diet must be taken in order for your vocal strings to be in optimal conditions for the play!" She pointed at the bagel still intact on her friend's hand.

"Adele, you have always been like a mother to us all, haven't you?" The gunman teased his friend as she blushed and glared at him resentful.

"Are you implying that I'm old?" She hissed as she sipped some juice from the box and glared murderously back at her friend who seemed confused with the girl's reaction.

"Not at all," he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I mean that this kind gestures and cheerful reliable personality is what makes you the Adele Mr. L'Arc and I have always relied on."

"I guess, you're right." She finally agreed after a long pause before she reassume to her lunch once again. "Without me you two children would've been lost!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, rookie!" A chestnut haired teen kicked a sleepy redhead's leg as he slowly opened his eyes. "Shouldn't you be studying for the final test?" The teen covered his eyes from the sun as he tried to see who was talking to him.<em>

"_Oh, Mr. L'Arc." The boy straightened up as he laid sit on the grass. "I don't think there's any use on me taking the test, you know?"_

"_Why?" The brunet boy motioned his friend to move as he sat beside him and stared at the horizon._

"_Even if I study hard for the test and ace the theoretical section," he took off his jacket and shirt, "I would flunk the physical test… again…" He ended as the latter just poked his arm._

"_I see the issue…" With one swift movement the man jumped back on his feet. "Well, let's go!"_

"_Go where, Mr. L'Arc?" The man inquired sluggishly standing up and following his friend._

"_To my house." He simply replied not even turning back at his puzzled friend. "For what reason…?"_

"_Since you have tons of free time," L'Arc finally faced his friend with a naughty glint in his eyes, "you'll be my tutor for the theoretical section of the test, of course!"_

"_I guess I could help you…" Niko shrugged his elbows as he followed his friend inside a giant building full with young boys and girls training some type of martial arts technique or another…_

"_And that was when the Empire was finally unified under the control of King Meridia…" The redhead teen ended as he closed his text book and turned to his half drowsed friend beside him._

"_I think that'll do for today," he sighed standing back from his seat and moving towards the exit, "you should better take a rest, Mr. L'Arc!"_

"_Hold it right there, Niko!" The man pushed the door close anew as he unsheathed his sword._

"_Mr, L'Arc?" The gunman stuttered completely dazed by the sword. "What are you doing?"_

"_My part of the bargain…" He monotonously answered pushing all the books and objects from the middle of the room. "Now, on your knees!"_

"_What bargain?" Niko frightfully did as his friend said as he crawled to the middle of the room._

"_Since you helped me get ready for the theoretical exam," he evilly chuckled as he approached his friend's ear, "I promised I would help you pass the physical test one way or another!"_

"_B-but we never agree-!" The redhead man was silenced as his partner pointed his sword right at his throat._

"_Silence and give me a thousand push-ups, soldier!" He sadistically gnarled at the trembling man kneeling on his knees. "Sir, yes, Sir!" Was the immediate response as Niko rushed to the ground and closed his eyes._

"_Remember, Niko…" L'Arc smiled back at the sweaty back of his friend. "As long as you have friends you are never alone, and they'll never let you lose!" Niko raised his head to see his friend's smile before the latter blushed and turned his head._

"_At least that's what one of my friend's once told me…"He coughed trying to regain his composure._

"_Does that mean we are friends?" The redhead gunman perked up as he noticed his friend trying to hide his flustering face. "Shut up, you moron!" The chestnut haired trainee growled pointing back his sword at him._

"_Besides, who told you to stop working?" He glared back at his frightened friend. "Now you'll do five hundred more, soldier!"_

"_But I thought we were friends!" Niko begged his friend as he returned to his exercises._

"_Shut up and keep moving!" The young brunet boy yelled as he leaned back on his comfortable chair and enjoyed the moment._

"_Yes , Sir!" The teen cried as he kept on doing the push-ups in his place…_

* * *

><p>"At least I passed that time." Niko mumbled not noticing how strongly he was gripping his partner's hand.<p>

"Relax, Niko." The gentle voice of Adele released the tension from his arms. "Just remember that as long as you have friends you are never alone, and they'll never let you lose…" She whispered as she let go of his hand and walk out of the curtains.

"Could it be that she…?" The redheaded gunman mumbled under his breath as he heard Adele's voice from the podium.

"Mr. Niko, it's your turn!" A girl wearing thick black glasses pushed him towards the stage._ "No time to back now, huh? Well, Mr. L'Arc, Ryfia and Adele, here I come!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray: <strong>"Well, that sure was a great night!" –hums opening his eyes to realize he's arms and legs are wrapped around a shivering Emil- "Who-whoa! What the hell?"

**Emil C.: **"Cou-couldn't sleep a bi-bit…" –starts crying as he runs to the bathroom- "I feel dirty!"

**Gray: **"Geez, I was just hugging him during the night…" –mumbles under his breath as he notices Tenebrae shaking his head- "What?"

**Tenebrae: **"Master Gray, please, don't lie to yourself." –glares at him with disdain- "You better than anyone knows how odd that statement was…"

**Gray: **"Honestly, what's the big deal with a guy hugging another guy?" –blushes trying to put on a façade- "It's not like there's something bad about…"

**Happy: **"Waaah! Ten-Ten! Gray is totally naked!" –Happy starts chiming as J wakes up and screams in horror-

**Gray: **"Oh, so that's why he was so freaked out…" –turns to his crouch and stare at his bare body- "Meh…" –shrugs off the embarrassment and puts on his boxers-

**Emil C.: **"Oi! You freaking pervert!" –slaps Gray on the back of his head- "You better never point _that thing_ to my body ever again or I'll personally castrate you!"

**Gray: **"Touchy much?" –Gray chuckled towering Emil with his own power- "You afraid of me…?" –gets head closer to Emil's-

**Andrew: **"I was just coming to ask Emil if he wanted to come to breakfast with me…" –a teen wearing a hat burst into laughter from outside the open door- "But got to say Emil, you better give me a phone because I totally called that one a long time ago…"

**Emil C.: **"Andrew, sexual harassment is never a matter to laugh about…" –glares daggers at his friend-

**Andrew: **"Yes it does, when it comes to you!" –keeps laughing like a maniac-

**Emil C.: **_"Mental Note, seriously get a better group of friends and keep distance from Gray's weird clingy attitude towards me…" –puts on his backpack and walk outside the room-_

**Tenebrae: ** "My Master is a little tired at the moment, but he wishes for all of you to keep supporting this story." –bows to the audience- "And he's sincerely grateful for all your support!"


End file.
